dont ask dont tell
by southfan12191989
Summary: a story of being an army women
1. Chapter 1

Eh its 4:55 am and I know I have to be up in about 5 minutes. Ugh why did i join the army. I have money and i know i can become a song writer but here i am in the army. I have been deployed in Iraq for about 2 years now and i should be getting leave soon. This is my second time in Iraq for the army and i actually signed up to come back again or go to Germany. Since i have no real family or loved ones doing this gives me purpose and meaning so i just keep signing up. I may be only 24 but I'm already a master sergeant in the army and im actually up for another promotion this month so we will see but the rumors say i may be getting sergeant major but im hoping for command sergeant major so then after that i can get to officer rank. Who knows we will see.

Just then the trumpets were played to wake us up. I was already ready and dressed.

"Sgt. Davies the captain would like to see you."

"Thank you cpl. Matters." With that he saluted me and i walked out to go to the captian's chambers.

"Sir you wanted to see me". I said as i entered his room.

"Sgt. Davies as you know you are up for a promotion and i wanted to be the one to tell you that your request for officer status was granted. You have been an amazing piece to my team and i will be sad to see you go but as of tomorrow you will be a second lieutenant. You are being transferred to Fort Irwin today. It has been great teaching you and please continue your journey. I hope you make it to captain status soon."

With that said he stood saluted me.

"thank you sir. I will not let you down and i will be a captain soon enough."

I left his office and went to pack my things. This base has been my home for 6 years now. I escaped L.A to come here and now my job is leading me close to there. Ah i will miss Fort. Hood with all of my heart but i know this job and i know i must leave.

So I packed my things and was scheduled to leave at 0800 or 8am for others. I forgot some people dont know military jargon. Guess I should move on now.

So I have arrived at Fort Irwin and the captain is the first one to great me.

"Lieutenant Davies welcome to Fort Irwin. Im Captain Carlin. Most of my officers call me Glen though so welcome to my team. Let me show you too you bunk."

The officers headquarters is always so much better than the enlisted so im finally getting my own room and my own bed.

"Ok Lt. Davies you have a free day today and here is your platoon list and tomorrow you will meet with your platoon sergeant. He will help you break your platoon into two squads. If you have any questions feel free to come see me. I understand you also have two weeks leave coming at the end of this month and those will still be granted to you. Then once you come back you and your platoon will be deployed to Germany. So good luck."

With that he left. I sat on my bed and reflected on how i got this far so quick. I did my pt test so quick and well i even kicked most of the boys asses. When i took my shooting test i was deemed a marksmen and then i retook it and got sniper. I had an eye for fire arms and i knew how to fix them and shoot them. I liked being a foot soldier but now im one of the lead foot soldiers.

Lost in thought i realised i should go for a run and maybe hit the fitness center to work out. When i got in to the fitness center there was only one soldier working out. He must have known who i was because he stopped his work and saluted.

"at ease soldier we aren't out on the field please return to working out."

"thank you ma'am. So you are the new lieutenant? You look really young so you must have done Rotc or Jrotc or both to get this far this quick."

He was speaking so much so fast he was loseing me. "Soldier i just worked hard and got here with my determination." With that said i laughed. "No in all honesty i Did Rotc for two years in college and i was enlisted at the same time. SO i got super far super fast. Soldier whats you name and rank please."

he looked shyly at the floor and put the weights he was working with down. "Im sergeant first class dennison. I'm your platoon sergeant."

"Well it is very nice to meet you and i will be glad to work with you. But for now how about we work out and tomorrow we can sort out our squad issues if we have any."

With that said I walked away and worked out until my muscles were sore and then i retired to my room and changed. I couldnt wait to see what tomorrow held for me. 


	2. lt davies on duty

I do love waking up at 5 am for no reason. I am always up before my peers so I decided to go for a run. It is nice to run and watch the sun come up. I ran until about 5:45 am and then i went back and showed and geared up. I put on my dress blues and got my medals on. Its nice to have so many medals and ribbons it makes peoples heads turn. Well the horn has been blown and my platoon sergeant should be getting the squads ready.

I can hear the sergeants counting down in their cabins. I have two cabins full of soldiers and its time for them to meet their new platoon leader.

"Squad leaders formations now" I heard the platoon sergeant call as I walked up.

"Platoon Attention" He shouted as i came in too view.

"Present arms...Order arms" He said all of this with out blinking. He is really good i wonder if i can get him a promotion. We will see.

"At ease Platoon Leader. I have it from here." With that he saluted and made his way to the back of the platoon. "At ease soldiers. My name is Lt. Davies, you can address me as ma'am or Lt. So here is the news I do not except failure and i dont except back talk. You will respect me and my men. If you have any problems with hard work then you need to leave now. Now lets get started. Platoon sergeant get them ready for working out. You have 15 minutes we are due to the training course." With that i set off to change into my bdus. I always loved the way camo looked on me.

After i got ready i walked over to the grounds and watched the platoon leader lead the platoon in stretches . I love my job...I get to sit back and watch. I slowly walked up as the platoon leader was explaining the expectations of the training course.

"Platoon Attention" I said as i walked up.

"Now that u have been givin the normal expectations here are mine. I expect you all to run the full mile and do at least 10 pull ups and at least 25 sit ups. Now i expect u to get through the full training course in 3 minutes. So lets get on it. Dismissed"

With that said the broke into their squads and squad A hit the course and squad B started with sit ups and push ups.

I sat back taking in everything. I didn't even know all of their names yet and i already felt i would have a few slackers. I know that its bad to judge because i was rough starting out but these kids have been doing this for a few months and some of them dont look like the belong at all. After both squads had finished i decided to start to get to know my people.

"Sergeant Lee front and center please." I yelled

"Yes ma'am". He ran over

"Sergeant please inform me of your squad members names please call them over now."

"Squad fall in"

I watched as they all ran in.

He handed me his clip board with their times on them. I looked them over and a few didn't make the course in time.

"Private Woods, Private Duarte and Corporal Hunter please stay the rest of you are free to go to the hall."

"Ok Private woods care to explain your time on the course?"

"Ma'am I make no excuses for my time ma'am" She said

"Then you are dismissed but you are to polish the officers swords today"

With that she nodded and saluted.

"Private Duarte would you like to explain your time"

"Ma'am i sprained my ankle going over the wall last week."

"You need to go to medical then and when you come back you are to clean the officers boots."

With that she turned and left.

"Lastly corporal Hunter what is your excuse." This girl was very pretty she had red hair and beautiful green eyes i wonder why she is here.

"Ma'am I dont have and answer nor do i care to make an excuse. Soldiers dont make excuses we just better ourselves for the next time."

"Ok then you are going to run the course again until your time is better. I will be here and i will time you go now."

With that she took off and i started her time. Man i love watching women run. Oh i guess i forgot to say im gay. Ironic gay and in the military what else could go wrong. I have know i was gay my whole life and i never try to hit on girls here because it could lead to trouble and i like my job way to much. So its always when im on leave in L.A that i hook up like crazy and have my fun.

Just then i realized she was rounding the corner of the course so i stopped her time. 2 minutes and 45 seconds not bad.

"Corporal that was much better now you need to scrub the barracks tonight. Dismissed."

With that she left and went to the hall. I walked back to my room and laid on my bed. Its nice being able to relax because i know in an hour i will have to get up and do marching with the platoon. Ugh and its only tuesday. I go on leave in just a few short days and then its back to La la la land where the world is filled with things i tried to leave.  
> <p>


	3. meet me in la

So after we did our marching i decided i would talk to my platoon sergeant and my squad leaders to see what could be done about the people slacking and how we can get them up to par.

"Sergeant Lee please work with private Duarte and get her up to speed she seems to be holding your squad back please remember if she fails we all do." I said and with that he nodded and left.

"Sergeant Brown please work with Private Woods on her fitness. She has the brains not the strength and we need to fix it soon." With that said he left.

So i was left with my platoon sergeant and he looked down and his boots then at me.

"Ma'am we are all going on leave Thursday how do you expect us to get them ready in a day?" He said a little nervous.

"Follow me sergeant."

We walked towards the barracks and it was around 7 and all the soldiers had ate and were resting.

"1st platoon fall in" I shouted with all of my lungs. I watched as all of my soldiers ran out and lined up.

"Now since we go on leave in just one short day it has been brought to my attention that some of you are not ready to go out into the field. Now we are going to work tonight and all day tomorrow. Squad A you will go with the platoon sergeant and take your tests. Squad B you will be with me and we will be running the course until i feel you have all passed with a good enough time. Fall Out"

With that the squads separated and half came to me looking super scared and nervous.

"Ok guys so i like to have fun and joke around so if you can all run this course in under 3 minutes i will let you guys rest tomorrow. Now if one of you misses the mark then we will run it again tonight and you will run it again tomorrow. Remember we win as a team and lose as a team with that said me and your squad leader will be the first to run the course and we are going to make it a race."

Sergeant brown came next to me and smirked he knew he would win or so he thought.

"We need a time keeper so Corporal Hunter come her and keep time and tell us when to go."

She came forward and grabbed the watch and gave me a half smile.

Man a girl could easily get lost in her eyes and smile. Gosh she is beautiful. I thought to myself.

Just when i pulled myself out of my thoughts i heard her say go and i took of. Me and the sergeant ran the course like we were being followed by a bomber and i kept ahead of him by just a jump and soon he caught up. I knew i would lose him on the crawl because i was smaller than him. So i jetted through the crawl and came out and hurried to climb the wall and keep my lead and soon i was over and stopped at the end. He soon got there and we shook hands and walked back to the squad who all had their mouths hung open in shock.

"Corporal what are the times please" I asked as i took a drink of my water.

"Ma'am your time was 2minutes and 15 seconds. Sergeant your time was 2 minutes and 23seconds."

She looked at her clip board and smiled at my name and how fit i was.

I tried not to notice her smile."OK sergeant have your guys run the course if anyone of you can beat my time i will give you something so you guys will go by 2's and its a race everytime. Sergeant they are all yours."

With that said i walked towards the bench and sat and watched them all smile and try to beat each other. They were all laughing and giggling so i knew it would be fun for them as well as challenging.

Gay and in the army what is wrong with me. That girl has one fine ass and i would love to make her mine but i really dont want to risk my job. Hmm maybe i will run into her in L.A.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by sergeant Lee coming to me telling me his squad was going to join Sergeant Browns on the course and I just nodded my head.

I felt someone sit next to me but i didnt take my eyes off the soldiers who were all laughing and running the course.

"Ma'am are you ok?" I then realised the person next to me was my platoon sergeant.

"Sergeant Dennison do you think they will all be ready in time?" I asked him without ever looking at him.

"Ma'am i think they will all be fine under your leadership and i know you will keep us all safe." He said with a smile.

With that said i heard the last two people finish up and the squad leaders commanded them to fall in and then i felt the platoon sergeant get up and grab the clip board and call them all to attention.

"Platoon Leader" He called me over and i got up grinning and walked to him and took the clipboard from him.

I smiled as i saw all of them made the course in time but 2 names jumped out at me.

"At ease guys. So i gave you all a challenge and im sure you passed it on to sergeant lee's soldiers so you are all awesome and made it in great timing. Two of you went above and beyond one of you beat sergeant Browns time and that was Private Hurd and one of you came so close to beating my time and that was Corporal Hunter. So the rest of you are dismissed the other two are coming with me. Oh and guys enjoy your day off tomorrow relax and pack i will see you all 2 weeks." With that said they all jumped for joy and ran off.

The two i kept behind looked nervous or extremely proud i wasnt exactly sure.

"Ladies im a woman of my promise so the two of you get to leave tomorrow to head home. You get an extra day of leave I have already passed it through the captain so you guys need to go pack your bags right away to head home. Enjoy your familys ladies I will see you guys in two weeks."

With that private woods started crying and ran to the cabin but corporal hunter stood frozen as if trying to find the words to say to me.

"Ma'am thank you for all you have done for us in such a short time." After she said that she smiled and hugged me.

I walked to my cabin and packed my own bags to leave for home. I was actually getting excited to go home now because i could have a life and not be judged. I got to leave a day early thanks to my sister getting married. Oh i forgot to mention i have a sister her name is Kayla and she is marring her college boyfriend Adam who i have only met once. I guess I should tell you that me and my sister arent that close and thats because she is only my half sister and she came into my life after our dad died. She is a good hearted person and even though we are rich as can be we both have steady jobs and she was the one who helped me to decide to actually go through with coming into the army.

This should be fun except i hate weddings and it sucks because im a bridesmaid. Ugh dresses that look stupid and feel like crap yay. At least there will be lots of family there and i can see them all. Maybe I can talk my sister into letting me where my uniform seeing as how i am a hero. I guess i will find out tomorrow.

As i was coming back from my shower i heard someone humming and playing a guitar. I followed the sound to a bench were i found corporal hunter sitting and strumming.

She looked cute by the moon light and i could stare at her all day if she would let me.

As if she could sense my presence she turned and looked at me the red covering her cheeks as she looked at me embarrassed.

"Dont stop playing I was just walking by and i heard your playing and i couldnt help but stop." I said to her as she was getting up to leave.

"Well im not a great singer but i can play pretty well. Do you sing?" she asked

I looked down shly and nodded my head. She started smiling from ear to ear "Do you know get out of this town by Carrie underwood?"

I nodded again afraid to speak. She started to play the song and i started to sing.

Got it all figured out inside of my head There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed You say the word, baby I'm all set We'll cover our tracks Tell a couple white lies Make sure we got a good alibi And by the time they catch on We'll be outta there sight Long gone baby

I kept my eyes closed and just concentrated on remembering the lyrics to the song and i wanted not to focus on the girl next to me playing th music.

Let's get out of this town tonight Nothing but dust in the shadows Gone by morning light Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found Baby, let's just get out of this town

I still had my eyes closed but i could feel her eyes looking at me and i couldnt help but smile at her.

Don't need directions Don't need a map If we get lost I'll be good with that Yeah, we'll find a way to make the time pass Windows rolled down with the heat on high Stars all aligned in a runaway sky Holding my hand as the miles roll by Long gone baby

I finally opened my eyes and stared deeply into her eyes and i thought i was going to get lost in them for forever.

Let's get out of this town tonight Nothing but dust in the shadows Gone by morning light Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found Baby, let's just get out of this town

If we leave tonight and drive fast enough All our troubles will be just like us Long gone baby

I couldnt help but think about her and her beautiful hair in the moonlight and and her eyes and how they were sparkling back at me.

Let's get out of this town tonight Nothing but dust in the shadows Gone by morning light Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found

Yeah let's get out of this town tonight Let's get out of this town tonight We won't ever get caught, ever be found Baby, let's just get out of this town

Just as i sang the last words i felt her hand run across mine. I couldnt help the shiver that were sent down my spine.

"We cant do this here." I finally spoke up

She sat quietly and i knew she was worried i was going to reject her. I looked up at her and caught her eyes.

"Meet me in L.a and we can see" I said in a wisper and handed her a piece of paper with my number as i head back to my room.

This is going to be an interesting trip.  
> <p>


	4. lala land here i come

So its about 8am im on the road heading home and im not sure how i should feel about this. Part of me is super happy to be going home to see my sister but part of me didnt want to return to this place and all of its memories.

-Flashback-

I could hear the tv in the background as i was in the kitchen getting a sandwich. I knew the news would be coming on and i didnt care because i had nothing else to watch and no one to hang out with because all my friends were out and about.

"Breaking news we have just been informed that there has been a terrible car crash tonight and we were just informed that one of the passengers was the legendary rock star Raife Davies. We will be bringing you more on this story in just a few moments"

I dropped my glass to the floor and felt tears well in my eyes and i tried not to cry. I hope he is ok...he has to be ok he is the strongest person i know.

"As we just reported a car with Raife Davies in it was hit by a semi and it has just been reported that when the doctors arrived there were no survivors..."

After that all i heard was static.I fell to the floor crying and feeling like my whole world had been ripped apart.

Who knew that one little thing could tear your life apart and turn you inside out. After my dad died i found out i had a half sister kyla and to say our relationship was rocky at first is an understatement. We didnt like each other at first but we grew to grow and respect each other more and more each day and now she is my better half. Like i said before memories suck and can tear you to pieces just like that.

At about 10 we pulled up to my home and i knew i would be brought into welcome arms by my sister and her fiance. He really is a good guy and im super happy for her. Like i said i only met him once but in her letters she has told me all about the things he has done for her. I cant help but smile at how much of a school girl she can be at times.

I got my bags out of the trunk and walked to the door but was instatly stopped by kayla running out of the door and tackling me to the ground. I couldnt help but bust out into laughter which caused her to giggle with excitement.

"Hey ky i have missed you to but your crushing me." I said as i started to catch my breath and she hurried to get off me.

"Ash we have so much to do the wedding is tomorrow and i am not sure how we are going to get ready. I thought we would go to Glow tonight and drink and dance. I figured you could use a night out since you havent gone on leave in almost 2 years."She said with a frown and i knew she was slightly mad at me for not coming home sooner.

I looked down at the ground and smiled up at her trying to show her i was sorry.

"Ash i forgive you but get your but in the house and lets have breakfast ad you can shower and relax while i tell you all about tomorrow."

I nodded and we walked into the house. I went and took a shower while she cooked us some pancakes. She always mad me pancakes because they are my comfort food. I sat in the shower until all of the hot water ran out and after it was done i changed and headed down stairs.

"So tell me who your bridesmaids are and stuff like that." I said with my mouth full of pancake.

She laughed and then said"We you of course are my maid of honor and then two of the brides maids are his sisters then theres madison.."

With that last name my body went into shock and i dropped my fork.

"Ma...Ma..Madison?" I asked stunned as to why my sister had asked my ex to be her bridesmaid. Oh i didnt tell you that story...

-flashback-

"Baby calm down i know your upset and im sorry but you need to stop crying please." SHe pleaded with me over the phone. She had called me 26 times after she heard the news of my dad and she was trying to comfort me but i wasnt listening nor did i care what she had to say.

"Madison its not ok he's gone and im dead now he was all i had left and now i have nothing." after i said the line went super quiet until i heard the faint sounds of her crying. I didnt care she didnt love me she had a guy on the side and i was just her whenever girlfriend.

"ash im done goodbye." With that said she hung up. We seen each other at school but she just clung to her boyfriend Austin and ignored me. We never spoke again and the last i heard she married him. She was now Madison Hurd and i couldnt ever be with her again.

"Ash...Earth to ashley fricken davies!" Kyla was yelling at me to get me out of my thoughts.

"I...sorry i didnt realise you two stayed in touch, but its cool it will be nice to see her again. So tell me about the other two girls." I said with a smile

"Well one is his older sister Ava and she is married and has a little boy. She is really sweet i think you two will get along. The other is his sister Spencer and i know you two will hit it off she was married once to a navy corporal and he died so she is single and what i heard from adam she is a sweet girl and also liks girls..."

She left it at that and i was intrigued by this girl. She could make me forget the one i left behind in the army. I doubt that will happen because she has my number and i know she will be in L.A maybe she will call today and we can meet at the club..Damn why didnt i get her number so i could see her. Why am i so hung up on this girl?

"Ash hey lets go to the beach for awhile."Kyla said as if sensing i was slipping back into my own head again.

We both changed and we hopped into my black porche. God how i missed this car, i dont think any car can compare to my baby.

We got to the beach around noon and we set up our towels and lay in thesun in silence. I think about an hour or so passed before either of us spoke.

"Ash why do you keep relisting? You have served 4 years and your contract is coming up why dont you just leave?"

I thought about it for a moment, i knew i had the talent to go back to recording but i couldnt do it again. I did one cd for my dad and it was number one for months. I dont think i could bring myself to do it agan. I mean i know i could always help her with the recording company. She had the brains but spotting talent was seeming to be hard for her.

"Ky have still have another yearleft in my contract and once its done i will come back and help yo i swear. I cant just quit now im doing so good and it feels great having helped people. I have been to japan,iraq,afganistan and now i get to go to germany. I mean i know we have the money to go to all these place but i am going there serving our country."

She looked down at the sand then to the ocean and she must have been thinking excatly what i was becuase she got up and grabbed her towel.

"Lets go get some food then get our dance on" She said with a smile.

"Oh and ash im extremly proud of you and i always will be i just miss you." She said as we got into the car. The ride home was spent in comfortable silence, once we got home we both went to change and shower. Once we were done we decided on spaghetti because it was quick and easy. When we were done eating it was around 9pm and it felt like the day flew by me.

"Ash lets change and head out to glow and get our dance on. Its my last night of freedom and i couldnt think of a better person to spend it with." She said before she ran up the stairs.

I decided on a tight pair of jeans and a black tshirt. I didnt have a lot of nice clothes so i just decided to let my body talk for me. Just as i was putting on my boots i noticed kyla come down in a short blue dress and i all i couldthink was adam is a lucky guy because my sister is hot.

"You look amazing ky." I said in amazement.

"You dont look half bad yourself sis. Shall we go make all the boys and girls drool. Lets go be the unstoppable davies for one last night" With that we linked arms and head towards the limo Kyla had called for us.

We pulled up to glow about and half an hour later and the place looked packed. Just at the sight of our limo i could see peoples mouths hanging open and wondering who was in the limo. We came to a stop and the driver let us out and kyla stepped out first, i took a deep breath and joined her. I saw the lights of the paparizzi flashing. I hated being so well know cause of our dad. I could hear people whispering is that ashley davies omg i thought she became a nun or something. I couldnt help but laugh at that thought its bad enough im gay and in the military but damn a gay nun now theres a thought.

We got into the club and we both headed for the bar and behind the bar was a familiar red head i hadnt seen in years.

"Hi sarah havent seen you in a while" I greeted her with a smile. Now i must admit i had a crush on sarah for years but i knew it would never happen she was my friend and i could never cross that with her.

"OMG ashley fricken davies when the hell did you get back in town?"she said as she ran around the bar to hug me.

"Today im back for ky's wedding your coming right?"

"Ya im bartending so i guess i will see you there. Oh and ash you look great and your drinks are on the house as usual." She said with a smile as she headed back around the bar to serve the other customers. She gave me a jack and coke and kyla a uv blue and lemonade.

Me and kyla headed up to our vip table and had a few drinks before she tried to speak to me.

"why dont we go light up that dance floor?" i nodded as she pulled me on to the floor

We danced together for what seemed like forever and i knew we were gaining attention by the months dropped all over the room.

"Hey kyla im gonna go talk to the dj real quick and steal the mic for a few minutes." She nodded and left.

I headed up to the dj both after security had a fit about who would escort the famous "Ashley davies" up. I saw the dj and wispered in his ear and he nodded and handed me a set of headphones.

"Hey guys how you doing tonight" I said over the mic.

The whole place went up in a roar. "Well im glad so im ashley davies and im gonna dj for you guys for a little bit so lets pump this party up and enjoy it. This first song is to my sister kyla whos getting married in just 7 hours. Party up sister and enjoy your night. Oh and miss sarah please bring me a drink." With that i laughed and started the music. I seen bodies all over the floor dancing and having fun.

After about an hour of me djing i decided to head back to my sister and we drank up. I felt my phone go off and looked at the caller id in confusion because i didnt know the number.

"Hello" I said over the loud music.

"Lt davies its Corporal hunter i thought we could meet up i know its late but i was to shy to call you earlier but you sound so busy so i will let you go."

"Ugh no im at glow you should come up her im with my sister. Tell the door man you are with the davies sisters and you will get right in."

"Uh sure i will be there in 15 minues." she sounded nervous and i couldnt help but find her extremly hot and glad to hear from her.

Kyla sensed my mood switch and ordered us two double shots of what she called liquid courage. I never knew what was in it and i never asked. All i know was i was feeling pretty buzzed and kyla looked to be getting drunk. Just as we were downing our 3 shot i saw a familar face walk and i waved her over. By this time the crowd had calmed down a little and she spotted us easily.

"Hey girl this is my sister kyla. Kyla this is ugh...corporal hunter. Shes part of my platoon."  
>Kyla nodded and shoke the girls hand and we invited her to sit with us and we all drank and talked for a few more hours before we realised it was 3am and i knew kyla had to get home to sleep off the we said good bye Corporal hunter and went home.<p>

I put kyla to bed and i felt my phone go off i knew it was a text message. I had fun tonight i hope you did too. It was nice to get to know you and i hope i will see you again soon.

She is so cute i think i can actually like this girl but damn the military and its rules. Aw well we will see where it leads. all in all tonight was great i hope the rest of the trip is just as fun.


	5. wedding drama

So its kyla's wedding today and i was woken up at the ass crack of dawn to get ready. I swear you hear about the bridezillas and moms who go crazy well kyla is both rolled in one. Shes currently yelling and fussing over her hair and yelling about how the bridesmaids haven't showed up yet. "Ashley get up here and start getting ready...NOW!" well bridezilla beckens so i guess i should go sit my butt in the chair. She had picked baby blue dresses for all the bridesmaids because it was a neutral color and we all looked good in it. While i was sitting getting my makeup put on we heard a knock at the door and we assumed it would be his sisters who were bridesmaids. I just sat in the chair and didnt move.

I could hear kyla talking to them downstairs and meeting spencer who she hadnt met yet. I wonder why they havent met i should hve asked but last night i was in shock about madison and corporal hunter. Just then i heard foot steps coming towards us pulling me out of my thoughts. I seen this tall brunette walking through the door and i assumed she was Ava and then this shorter blonde walks in and i can only assume she is spencer. Her blue eyes are captivating and i swear she can see into my soul. I start to get lost in her when she starts to smile and blush.

"Uh...earth to ashley!...hey ash!" Kyla was talking and i finally snapped out of my trance.

"Uh ya sorry kyla was lost in my head i guess...um sorry hi im ashley you guys musy be Ava and spencer nice to meet you." I shook both of their hands and when i shook spencers i swear i felt electricity shoot through me and make me cringe a little.

Kyla and spencer sat getting to know each other an i just watched as they talked and ava got her hair done. I couldnt help but watch her breathe and her smile.

"so ashley hows the army life?" Ava asked me pulling me out of my staring.

"Oh i love it. I have made it a long way in my career at such a young age. Even though i am good at it i cant help but want to settle down soon. I mean maybe its because my sister i getting married." I shook my head in confusion.

"Well love is not something you can rush I mean your only what 24?" I shook my head yes "Well maybe love will find you soon you never know." She smiled as she caught my gaze looked on her little sister.

"She was traveling Europe and Paris which is why she never met your sister. Shes a good kid you should go talk to her i think you guys will hit it off." She said with a wink as she nudged my shoulder.

I got up to go over to her and kyla but just as i did spencers phone rang and she excused herself.

"So kyla do you like spencer she seems like a real sweet gir?" I Asked worried about the answer.

"yes she is amazing she has been all over the world traveling and studying. She is really fun and smart i think she is awesome. I guess she is staying in L.A to go to school."

I sat there in my thoughts while Ava was finishing up with her make up and spencer was getting her hair done. I started zoning out listening to my ipod when madison walked in and i didnt even acknowledge her. I just kept my eyes locked to spencer and her beautiful eyes. Kyla could sense the tension in the room and turned on the radio and started dancing around with spencer and ava. I couldnt help but laugh at them. I took off my ipod and got up and joined them in their dancing.

We were dancing around and laughing and giggling for about 20 minutes when we realised madison was done with her hair so we all got our shoes on and started for the car. Kyla go in first next was ava then specer then i was gonna get in when i felt a hand pull me back.

"Ash i am sorry for what i did years ago but we need to get past it for kyla." Madison was looking me dead in the eyes and i couldnt help but laugh because she looked so tough and and nervous. I walked over to her and hugged her and said, "madison im so over you its not funny ya it hurt when kyla said you would be here but you know what idont care because this is bout her so lets go make this about kyla." With that said i got in the car an sat next to spencer who was smiling at kyla who was nervously figiting.

We arrived at the church in about 30 minutes and kyla looked more nervous than ever. The procession started and madison walked down first the spencer then ava. "Ash can you walk me down the aisle.?" I stopped dead in my tracks and smiled at her and shook my head yes. We went to the door and they started playing here comes the bride and everyone stood as we walked down the aisle. I held onto my sister and she smiled the whole way down the aisle. We got to the alter and he took her hand and i stood next to her.

The wedding went off with out a hitch I swear kyla was beaming from ear to ear. Her and Adam aredancing around and enjoying the company but i had a surprise of my own for kyla and she didnt know.

"Can i have everyones attention please...I know we are here for this lovely couple and i know we all love them but the bride is my sister and i wanted to give this couple my gift now." Just then i got up on stage and grabbed my guitar.

i got miles of trouble spreadin far & wide bills on the table, gettin higher and higher they just keep on coming there aint no end in sight im just holdin on tight

i got someone who loves me, more than words can say and im thankful for that each & everyday and if i count all my blessings i get a smile on my face still its hard to find faith

but if you can look in my eyes and tell me we'll be alright if you promise never to leave you just might make me believe

its just day to day trying to make ends meet what i'd give for an address out on easy street i need a deep margarita to help me unwind leave my troubles behind

but if you can look in my eyes and tell me we'll be alright if you promise never to leave you just might make me believe

i used to believe in us when times got tough but lately im afraid that even love is not enoughhh

woooaahhh ohhh.

but if you can look in my eyes and tell me we'll be alright if you promise never to leave you just might make me oh you just might make me you just might make me believe

When i was done i seen the tears in her eyes and i looked around the room and spencers eyes and mine met and i swore for a moment every thing and everyone disappeared. I let the stage and went right towards her when i red head stepped infront of her and spencer threw her arms around her in a hug.

I couldnt believe she wasnt single she was kissing this girl and i had no idea who she was but i was putting a hole in the back of her head with my eyes. Just then she turned around and i swear i thought i felt my heartbreak and shatter...it couldnt be...could it... 


	6. holy cow im dreaming right

Spencer...with corporal Hunter...what the heck are the odds. I stopped dead in my tracks i was about a table away from them and i couldnt help but want to throw up. I walked over to the bar and ordered a drink and i saw them walking towards me and i had no where to run. I turned to the bartender and let out an angry sign and then i felt a tap on my shoulders.

"hey ashley i would like to introduce my girlfriend..." Just then she was cut off by Corporal hunter.

"Lt. Davies its nice to see you again." She said looking down at the floor. She looked different she had her hair down and tight jeans and a t-shirt on.

"Corporal nice to see you too." I said with a weak smile.

Spencer stood in aw and cleared her throat as waiting for an explanation from her girlfriend.

"Ashley is my platoon leader." Spencer sat in thought until it finally clicked that i was in the army and she looked sad and worried.

"Oh i didnt know you were in the service...im sorry i didnt think you would know Megan but i guess it really is a small world huh..." Spencer started blushing and i took that as my que to get far away from them so i excused myself and let them talk. I went over to kylas table and sat with her.

"She has a girlfriend and that girl happens to be the one who met us at the club my first night home." I let out with a sigh as i finished my beer.

Kyla sat taking it all in and then looked up at me as if trying to figure out if i was really hurt and then looked down when she saw the guilt in my eyes. We didnt say anything for a while we just watched everyone and she finally got up and dragged me to the dance floor and we danced like no one was watching and just for a few minutes we were the unstoppable davies sisters.

"Ash you will be ok because you are a davies and we are hard headed so enjoy this time and party up with me and our friends." I let out a laugh and watched her walk over to adam and i went to the bar and found and found a familiar face behind the bar.

"Hey sarah! How is it going?" I asked as she handed me a beer.

"Its going good its fun looking at all these hot women dancing around but you know i havent seen your butt shaking out there whys that?" She asked not even blinking

"Well i have no one to dance with and i had my hopes on the blonde spencer but she has a girlfriend who i also so happen to know and had a crush on...so you see my luck sucks tonight." I said taking a drink of my beer.

"Wow Ash you sure know how to pick them dont you. But why dont you look harder im sure someone will want to dance with you." She said looking down at her feet.

I Swear im dumb because i missed her signal and just walked way and told kyla i had one more song for her and got on stage with my guitar.

"Ok guys this is for the bride and groom. I love you kyla."

What I leave, When you go, What I see, And what you show, And what I guess, And when I don't, Is something you already, already know,

[Chorus:]  
>I can't live without, All I think about, All I want is you, You're all I dream about, I can't live without, All I want is you,<p>

The things I do, I go through, And all I see, When Im awake, And what I make, The shit I take, Is something you already, already know

[Chorus:]  
>I can't live without, All I think about, All I want is you, You're all I dream about, I can't live without, All I want is you,<p>

Is you, Is you, Is you, You're all I think about, I can't live without, All I want is you

[Chorus:]  
>I can't live without, All I think about, All I want is you, You're all I dream about, I can't live without, All I want is you, your all i think about,<br>I just can't live without,  
>And all I think about is you,<br>And all I want is you

When i got done singing the song i caught sarah looking at me with tears in her eyes. I looked around the room and saw spencers eyes and caught her gaze and our eyes me again and i swear i melted. Megan was right next to her and when she followed spencers eyes to mine she hurried and hugged spencer and said something in her ear that made spencer smile. I got up and walked over to the bar and sarah and asked her to dance.

"I didnt miss you signals" I lied. It took the tears in her eyes to tell me she wanted me.

"Good because i thought i would never ge you to see that we can be more than friends." She said pulling me into her.

We danced for what seemed like hours and then it was announced that it was time for the bride and groom to leave so i ran over to kyla and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye. I wouldnt see her till i got back from germany in a year or so. I knew we would write like always but it was weird to not see each other my whole leave. I let her go and i felt a hand wrap up in mine and i turned to meet deep hazel eyes and sarah's beautiful smile. I lookedaround the crowd and i saw megan and spencer standing by adam and i couldnt help but feel jealous. I guess Sarah felt it to because she dragged me to he car.

I didnt know what to say but just let her lead me to her car and we drove to my house. I got out and she followed me.

"Ash im not coming in because we are not having sex so im going to give you a hug out here and ill call you tomorrow. We are taking this slow and if you dont want a relationship tell me now and we will be just friends." She said with all the confidence in the world.

"Sarah i leave in one week to go to Germany do you think you can handle me being gone?"

She looked down and thought for awhile and then said "Ash lets just see where the week takes us and if we decide we ant to date we can wait till you come back and if not then we will still be friends." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and then left.

I went to bed with my head spinning with so many thoughts that i coudnt keep them straight.

I woke up and looked at the clock...6am ugh i need to get my lazy butt up. I got up and went for a run. I ran until my lungs and legs felt like they were going o die. I took seat on a park bench and rested for a while. I grabbed out my phone and noticed i had 3 messages i looked at the first and it was from sarah asking me to go to lunch i texted her back to meet me at Samys at 12 and then looked over the next two messages one was from megan and the other was a number i didnt recogonize. I looked at megan's first and she was appologizing for leading me on and not telling me she had a girlfriend i ignored her text and looked over the next one and it read...

You sang two songs to me and i dont even know you...you know im not single but yet you sang to me...i hope i get to know you and who you are and i hope you come home safe. Dont ask me how i got your number but i wanted to know you and who you really are..

-Spencer

I sat dumb founded as i re read the text over and over again. I couldnt sit anymore so i got up and started running again and i ran all the way back home. I walked in my house at about 11 and took a shower and finally got up the courage to text spencer back.

Spencer- I dont care how you got my number but im shocked you did text me. I think since we are sisters by law we should get to know each other for our familys sake. I did sing those songs to you but i do regret my timing and i dont want to hurt you or megan so lets forget that shall we and move on and be friends.

I sent the message off as i was getting ready to go meet sarah for lunch. I arrived early and got us a table outside since it was a nice day out.

"Hey cutie you look better today than yesterday." Sarah said with a smile

I smiled and we sat and talked and ate lunch. We talked for about 2 hours and it felt good to have someone to talk to.

"Hey why dont we go spend the day at the beach?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure lets do it."

We got in my car and went to my house to grab towels and drove to the beach. We found a pretty private spot on the beach andjust laid in the sun and talked.

After a while i felt a splash hit my face and i looked up and met crystal blue eyes and i felt my heart grow wings and fly.

"Hi ash.." she said before duming a bucket of water on me. I got up and cased after her and tackled her into the water. We splashed around and laughed. We walked out of the water and i saw sarah laughing and megan looking pissed off. I walked over to sarah and dried my hair over her and she jumped as the water hit her. She got up and ran after me and we went to the water and were laughing out of the corner of my eye i saw Spencer and Megan talking and it didnt look to be pleasant so me and sarah got out of the water and walked over to our towels. I noticed megan coming over to me with a frown on her face. I braced myself for the worst.

"Ma'am i need to speak t you in private."

"Megan its ashley outside of the army." I nodded and sarah walked towards the car.

"Ashley i know you like spencer and you know she likes you but shes with me and we havent been dating long. I met her in texas when i was in basic. She has been my friend since then and i asked her out a month or so ago and we still havent made it official becuase of us leaving for germany. i can see she likes you and wants you so please do me a favor and get to know her but dont hurt her." With that said she walked away.

I shook my head and walked over to sarah and wrapped my hand in hers and drove her home so she could nap before work. I decided to hit up the gym to relax and burn steam. I worked out for 2 hours and went to change my shoes when i felt someone tap me on the sholder.

"Hi" shesaid quietly.

"you know i would swear your stalking me but i dont mind" i smiled at her and she smiled back

"Im not i happen to work at this gym part time and i saw you walk in but i dint want to bother you while you were working out. Anyways i just wanted to say hi i have to go back to work." With that she walked away and i went back to changing and went home.

I got home and pulled out my guitar and played for a while and just zoned out. I didnt even feel my phone go off. until about an hour later and i had a voicemail from sarah asking me to come up to the bar if i was free. I couldnt really get myself up but i texted her back and asked if maybe tey had an opening for a singer so i could go up there and try out a song or two. I sent it off and waied for her response an she said yes of course the had a spot for the famous davies daughter.

I packed my guitar and went to the bar and walked in and went to the bar. Sarah greeted me with a smile and a drink. She handed me my beer and nodded towards the stage. I love how we didnt even need to speak to be happy. She has known me for almost my whole life and she knows all of my flaws so she knows that when it comes to my love life that i need my space sometimes.

I got up to the stage and i was introuduced.

"hi guys...its weird i havent performed alot since my dad died but now i guess i have the heart to." i took a moment to think about the davies recording company that my sister had to be the president off because i left.

"Well heres a song for you guys"

When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world Like it's all we have to hold on to And we'll be a dream

Do you remember the nights We made our way dreaming Hoping of being someone big We're so young then We were too crazy in love

When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world

Like it's all we have to hold on to And we'll be a dream

Woah, woah, woah... Woah, woah, oh...

When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world Like it's all we have to hold on to And we'll be

When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world Like it's all we have to hold on to And we'll be a dream

After my song i decided it would be time to head homeso i went to sarah and gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye. I got home and i had a text message from spencer...

Good night ashley it was fun seeing you again. I hope megan didnt scare you from being my friend because i want to get to know you...maybe lunch tomorrow? 


	7. old friends reunite

I woke up in a fog replaying eveything that happened the last 5 days. I couldnt just sit around anymore i decided to go for a run again. I ran to a park thats about 15 minutes from my house and sat on the bench. I grabbed out my phone and reread the message from spencer. Good night ashley it was fun seeing you again.I hope megan didnt scare you from being my friend because i want to get to know you...maybe lunch tomorrow? How am i supposed to feel about that...i have yet to respond to her because i dont know how. I think i should just tell her no thank you but i did tell her i want to get to know her...get a grip davies its just a girl. Spencer...I think lunch is a good idea meet me at the beach bar in an hour? I sent it off and waited for a response and it came and she said she would meet me there. I decided to run a little more then i headed home. I took a shower and tore through my closet looking for clothes that made me look hot for spencer. Once i decided on a black shirt and some jeans i left for the restraunt. I got there and i looked for specer and she had yet to arrive so i sat at the bar and waitd for her. A few minutes later i saw the door open and specer walk in. She had on a light blue shirt on and a black mini skirt i s war my heart stopped beating. I couldnt take my eyes off her, i was in a trance. I almost missed her talking because i was so lostin her beauty. "Hi ash want to get a table and eat or would you rather stare at me all day?" She asked laughing. "Oh...um sorry ya lets get a table." We went to our table and sat and ate. We talked about her traveling through europe and ow her husband had died. I found out that he died in a bomb explosion and he was given the whole military feneral. I saw the hurt in spencers eye and i vowed i would never let anything happen to megan. I swear the girl read my mind because she thanked me. "So you anna go for a walk on the beach." She asked I nodded and we left the restraunt. We walked in comfortable silence for about 10 minutes before we found a spot on the beach to sit. "So ashley your rich why the are you in the army" She asked "Everyone always asks me this..I joined because aftermy dad died i wasnt doing to well and i was going down the wrong road and i felt this would maybe help me get my lfe together. I mean i am almost done and i am not sure im renlisting but i did this for me. I have a music degree because of the army and a busniss degree because of them so when i come out i am going to take over davies records so kyla can just go back to designing like she wants to." She looked at me taking everything in i just told her. "That all sounds amazing ash." she looked like she wanted to say something but was afraid. Just then her phone went off and from the smile that went across her face i knew it was megan. I couldnt let her see the hurt in my eyes. When she hung up the phone i asked her if she was ready to go and she said sure. We walked back to the cafe and i gave her a hug and got in my car and went home. I really need a stress relief other than music and working out...ugh. I was sitting in our music room messing with some songs i had written a while ago and my phone went off. I didnt hear it or see it cause i had headphones on and was reading music. When i cam out of the booth i had 3 text messages and i was worried cause usually when i had more than on message it means that something bad happened. So i checked my phone and the first message was from sarah and she asked me to go to dinner and i replied yes of course. Then the next was from spencer saying she had a good time and that she hoped she could see me tomorrow before i left. THe last one was from megan... and it said Ma'am i know im supposed to call you ashley but seeing as how tomorrow is our last day as civilians ill get back used to calling you ma'am. Ma'am im asking for a unit transfer because i cant work with the women who may take my girl from me. I know you havent meant to hurt me and i know you wont hurt her but it huts knowing she has feelings for you even though she isnt sure what they are. Im sorry. I sat rereading the message and decided i should back off spencer and tell megan she should stay with me so i can keep her safe. So i texted her that and told her i only like spencer as a friend and that i wont take her girl from her and she needs to stay with me so i can protect her. Then i invited her and spencer out to the club tomorrow fo drinks and a replied that they would both bethere and i smiled at that thought. It was about 5 and i was on my way to meet sarah for dinner. We meet at this fancy restraunt that i never knew existed. She looked stunning in a purple dress and i thought she looked like an angel. I couldnt help but smile at her and be happy that i had her all to myself for now. I hate having to leave her but i didnt intend to come home and find a girlfriend i just intended to come home and have fun and blow off some steam thats all and i got a whole lot more that i intended. We sat down for dinner and just enjoyed each other and laughed and had fun. "so your coming up to the club tomorrow?" She asked hoping she would get to see me my last day. I caught her shyness and smiled "yes im coming up there and singing something for you and i invted megan and spencer because its megans last day and i wanted her and her girl to have some fun." With those names i swear i heard her heartbreak. She looked down and i picked up her chin with my hand and kissed her deeply. "Hey we are just friends and your the one im with ok not her." she smiled and nodded. We ate the rest of our dinner not thinking about anything not even the fact that i was leaving in a little over 24 hours and we had yet to decide what we would be when i left. After dinner we went to my house and watched movies she actually fell asleep in my arms on the couch. When i woke up at 6am she was gone but there was a note on the table. Ash sorry i had to leave i had to get home and shower for school sorry. Ill see you later tonight-Sarah. Ugh her and her stupid 7am class how could i forget. I laid back down and let sleep come over me again. I know ishouldnt have because i need to stay on my sleep pattern because i have two days back on base and then its off to Germany for 3 months or so...I dont want to think about that yet. Its 9am when i finally got out of bed and decided to go for a run. I ran through the park and to the beach. I decided to take a rest because i had been running for over an hour now and my limbs were hurting. I sat on a bench by the beach and just watched the people come and go until i saw her. That blonde hair glistening in the sun and her smile that shines through the dullest light. Shes with megan and i can see the are happy and laughing. They are splashing around and playing in the water. I decide to leave them be and just go on running. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and just ignore it and run harder and faster i need to get her out of my head and i need to do it quick. I run for another hour and i realise i need to head home and that will take awile. So i stop in a cafe and i grab a bottle of water. I rest for about 20 minutes and start to run back home when i feel my phone go off again and once again i dont want to answer it so i run harder and i push my self even more. I get close to home and i slow down to a walk and i decide i can fnally check my phone i had 3 messages one was from kyla telling me she loves me and she cant wait to see me when i get back home. The other was from sarah saying she cant wait to see me tonight at the club and that se had fun last night. The last was from spencer... So your sneaky and stalking me...haha...i seen you on the bench by the beach and i saw your smile. I know that we are friends and i cant wait to drink with you to party all night for you and megan. It was 2 and i had a while till i had to be at the club so i decided to take a shower and go to the record label like i told kyla i would before i left. I drove there and i swear i could smell fear on everyone as i walked in. I decided since today was my last day i would wear my fatigues because it makes people respect you more. As i walk in the receptionist goes to stand but someone else stops her and whispers in her ear. I laugh and walk to the elevator and goes to kylas office that is actually mine. It still has my guitar on the wall and pictures of me and my dad and tons of him with famous people. I laugh as i look at the photos i remember all of them. I had at least 2 dozens photos up of me with famous people and about 1 dozen were kyla and the rest were my dad. I sat at the desk looked through the paper work ad decided none of it was urgent. I went down to the studios and sat in on some of the "Hey ash nice to see you again." Josh our head producer was sat behind the mixers waiting for his artist to finish up. "Hey Josh nice to see you again so hows the band signings going?" "Its not we have only signed about 2 artists this year as compared to last year we had 4 at this time. Ash i think kyla is losing her drive we really need you back and to get your band back together." I thought about the guys and girls in my band. I missd them..."Hey where are the rest of the guys kyla told me they all worked here doing something or the other while they waited for me to come back home." He laughed "Tony is in studio c tuning the piano, Kevin is in the guitar room like always, Lana is helping troy with loading in the new equipment. Go see them." I walked over to the intercom and decided to make it a fun announcement. "Attention staff can i please have The Crew to studio A this means Fingers,Ace,Raven and t-dog oh and joshy-poo. Thank you." I cut off and looked at josh he was mad about me using his nick name but started laughing when he heard footsteps running towards the door and the door burst open and all 4 of them stood there with huge smiles on their faces. I was then tackled by them. "Omg rainbow when did you get back?" Lana asked me after they all let go of me. I told them all about my trip back home and all the girl drama they laughed. "So did you come here for the get away of the girls or to rock some stuff out?" Kevin asked. I told them to set up and it was great to see them all and how healthy we all looked after the drugs were was behind the drums smiling and troy was at the piano and the other two were tuning their guitars. "Its nice to see them again lets record these songs for the record company. I think it will be nice for them to know im still around making music and missing my fans." I looked at Josh and he nodded and i entered the studio and talked to the crew about recording a few songs that we wrote the last time i was home.

I found a line and then it grew I found myself still thinking of you I felt so empty and now Im fine But it's still burning when will you be mine Too much of the same stories in our lives / I think its time to change, don't you? (I think its time for us to walk away from here) Stories in our lives, we keep them all inside Now look at me still in your mind Our memories so intertwined Well you broke through and found your way And so did I no need to stay Do you remember lying on the beach so late at night Do you remember running through the sprinklers that night Do you remember all the songs that I have wrote for you I remember the way you made me feel when I was with you That look in your eyes I never thought that this would be true

We finished recording our songs and i told them to up load them so the fans knew the crew was still around . So josh tweaked the songs and uploaded them right away. Me and the crew went to the play room and sat around the pool table and played some pool.

"So which girl has you mind sweetie?" Lana asked me. Lana was my best friend and she has been since grade school so she has seen girls come and go out of my life and she knows i never really fall for them.

"Im honestly not sure i mean sarahis great and she knows everything about me but spencer when i look at her gosh i swear i melt and die. She has these eyes i get lost in and this body that s to do for swear i dont know what to do."

Lana sat there taking it all in. She decided it would be best not to say anything and just let me vent about my grl problems.

"SO my crew why dont al of you come to glow tonight and party with me like old days?"

They all yelled hell yes and we all started laughing and joking nd talking about old times. Gosh how i have missed them.

It was about 7 and i decided to head home to change and told the crew to meet me at the club when they were ready. I took a quick shower and changed into a little red dress. I wanted to look hot for who i dnt know yet. Well let me take a few deep breaths and go into this club...


	8. time to say goodbye or maybe hello

I woke up in a fog replaying eveything that happened the last 5 days. I couldnt just sit around anymore i decided to go for a run again. I ran to a park thats about 15 minutes from my house and sat on the bench. I grabbed out my phone and reread the message from spencer. Good night ashley it was fun seeing you again.I hope megan didnt scare you from being my friend because i want to get to know you...maybe lunch tomorrow? How am i supposed to feel about that...i have yet to respond to her because i dont know how. I think i should just tell her no thank you but i did tell her i want to get to know her...get a grip davies its just a girl. Spencer...I think lunch is a good idea meet me at the beach bar in an hour? I sent it off and waited for a response and it came and she said she would meet me there. I decided to run a little more then i headed home. I took a shower and tore through my closet looking for clothes that made me look hot for spencer. Once i decided on a black shirt and some jeans i left for the restraunt. I got there and i looked for specer and she had yet to arrive so i sat at the bar and waitd for her. A few minutes later i saw the door open and specer walk in. She had on a light blue shirt on and a black mini skirt i s war my heart stopped beating. I couldnt take my eyes off her, i was in a trance. I almost missed her talking because i was so lostin her beauty. "Hi ash want to get a table and eat or would you rather stare at me all day?" She asked laughing. "Oh...um sorry ya lets get a table." We went to our table and sat and ate. We talked about her traveling through europe and ow her husband had died. I found out that he died in a bomb explosion and he was given the whole military feneral. I saw the hurt in spencers eye and i vowed i would never let anything happen to megan. I swear the girl read my mind because she thanked me. "So you anna go for a walk on the beach." She asked I nodded and we left the restraunt. We walked in comfortable silence for about 10 minutes before we found a spot on the beach to sit. "So ashley your rich why the are you in the army" She asked "Everyone always asks me this..I joined because aftermy dad died i wasnt doing to well and i was going down the wrong road and i felt this would maybe help me get my lfe together. I mean i am almost done and i am not sure im renlisting but i did this for me. I have a music degree because of the army and a busniss degree because of them so when i come out i am going to take over davies records so kyla can just go back to designing like she wants to." She looked at me taking everything in i just told her. "That all sounds amazing ash." she looked like she wanted to say something but was afraid. Just then her phone went off and from the smile that went across her face i knew it was megan. I couldnt let her see the hurt in my eyes. When she hung up the phone i asked her if she was ready to go and she said sure. We walked back to the cafe and i gave her a hug and got in my car and went home. I really need a stress relief other than music and working out...ugh. I was sitting in our music room messing with some songs i had written a while ago and my phone went off. I didnt hear it or see it cause i had headphones on and was reading music. When i cam out of the booth i had 3 text messages and i was worried cause usually when i had more than on message it means that something bad happened. So i checked my phone and the first message was from sarah and she asked me to go to dinner and i replied yes of course. Then the next was from spencer saying she had a good time and that she hoped she could see me tomorrow before i left. THe last one was from megan... and it said Ma'am i know im supposed to call you ashley but seeing as how tomorrow is our last day as civilians ill get back used to calling you ma'am. Ma'am im asking for a unit transfer because i cant work with the women who may take my girl from me. I know you havent meant to hurt me and i know you wont hurt her but it huts knowing she has feelings for you even though she isnt sure what they are. Im sorry. I sat rereading the message and decided i should back off spencer and tell megan she should stay with me so i can keep her safe. So i texted her that and told her i only like spencer as a friend and that i wont take her girl from her and she needs to stay with me so i can protect her. Then i invited her and spencer out to the club tomorrow fo drinks and a replied that they would both bethere and i smiled at that thought. It was about 5 and i was on my way to meet sarah for dinner. We meet at this fancy restraunt that i never knew existed. She looked stunning in a purple dress and i thought she looked like an angel. I couldnt help but smile at her and be happy that i had her all to myself for now. I hate having to leave her but i didnt intend to come home and find a girlfriend i just intended to come home and have fun and blow off some steam thats all and i got a whole lot more that i intended. We sat down for dinner and just enjoyed each other and laughed and had fun. "so your coming up to the club tomorrow?" She asked hoping she would get to see me my last day. I caught her shyness and smiled "yes im coming up there and singing something for you and i invted megan and spencer because its megans last day and i wanted her and her girl to have some fun." With those names i swear i heard her heartbreak. She looked down and i picked up her chin with my hand and kissed her deeply. "Hey we are just friends and your the one im with ok not her." she smiled and nodded. We ate the rest of our dinner not thinking about anything not even the fact that i was leaving in a little over 24 hours and we had yet to decide what we would be when i left. After dinner we went to my house and watched movies she actually fell asleep in my arms on the couch. When i woke up at 6am she was gone but there was a note on the table. Ash sorry i had to leave i had to get home and shower for school sorry. Ill see you later tonight-Sarah. Ugh her and her stupid 7am class how could i forget. I laid back down and let sleep come over me again. I know ishouldnt have because i need to stay on my sleep pattern because i have two days back on base and then its off to Germany for 3 months or so...I dont want to think about that yet. Its 9am when i finally got out of bed and decided to go for a run. I ran through the park and to the beach. I decided to take a rest because i had been running for over an hour now and my limbs were hurting. I sat on a bench by the beach and just watched the people come and go until i saw her. That blonde hair glistening in the sun and her smile that shines through the dullest light. Shes with megan and i can see the are happy and laughing. They are splashing around and playing in the water. I decide to leave them be and just go on running. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and just ignore it and run harder and faster i need to get her out of my head and i need to do it quick. I run for another hour and i realise i need to head home and that will take awile. So i stop in a cafe and i grab a bottle of water. I rest for about 20 minutes and start to run back home when i feel my phone go off again and once again i dont want to answer it so i run harder and i push my self even more. I get close to home and i slow down to a walk and i decide i can fnally check my phone i had 3 messages one was from kyla telling me she loves me and she cant wait to see me when i get back home. The other was from sarah saying she cant wait to see me tonight at the club and that se had fun last night. The last was from spencer... So your sneaky and stalking me...haha...i seen you on the bench by the beach and i saw your smile. I know that we are friends and i cant wait to drink with you to party all night for you and megan. It was 2 and i had a while till i had to be at the club so i decided to take a shower and go to the record label like i told kyla i would before i left. I drove there and i swear i could smell fear on everyone as i walked in. I decided since today was my last day i would wear my fatigues because it makes people respect you more. As i walk in the receptionist goes to stand but someone else stops her and whispers in her ear. I laugh and walk to the elevator and goes to kylas office that is actually mine. It still has my guitar on the wall and pictures of me and my dad and tons of him with famous people. I laugh as i look at the photos i remember all of them. I had at least 2 dozens photos up of me with famous people and about 1 dozen were kyla and the rest were my dad. I sat at the desk looked through the paper work ad decided none of it was urgent. I went down to the studios and sat in on some of the "Hey ash nice to see you again." Josh our head producer was sat behind the mixers waiting for his artist to finish up. "Hey Josh nice to see you again so hows the band signings going?" "Its not we have only signed about 2 artists this year as compared to last year we had 4 at this time. Ash i think kyla is losing her drive we really need you back and to get your band back together." I thought about the guys and girls in my band. I missd them..."Hey where are the rest of the guys kyla told me they all worked here doing something or the other while they waited for me to come back home." He laughed "Tony is in studio c tuning the piano, Kevin is in the guitar room like always, Lana is helping troy with loading in the new equipment. Go see them." I walked over to the intercom and decided to make it a fun announcement. "Attention staff can i please have The Crew to studio A this means Fingers,Ace,Raven and t-dog oh and joshy-poo. Thank you." I cut off and looked at josh he was mad about me using his nick name but started laughing when he heard footsteps running towards the door and the door burst open and all 4 of them stood there with huge smiles on their faces. I was then tackled by them. "Omg rainbow when did you get back?" Lana asked me after they all let go of me. I told them all about my trip back home and all the girl drama they laughed. "So did you come here for the get away of the girls or to rock some stuff out?" Kevin asked. I told them to set up and it was great to see them all and how healthy we all looked after the drugs were was behind the drums smiling and troy was at the piano and the other two were tuning their guitars. "Its nice to see them again lets record these songs for the record company. I think it will be nice for them to know im still around making music and missing my fans." I looked at Josh and he nodded and i entered the studio and talked to the crew about recording a few songs that we wrote the last time i was home.

I found a line and then it grew I found myself still thinking of you I felt so empty and now Im fine But it's still burning when will you be mine Too much of the same stories in our lives / I think its time to change, don't you? (I think its time for us to walk away from here) Stories in our lives, we keep them all inside Now look at me still in your mind Our memories so intertwined Well you broke through and found your way And so did I no need to stay Do you remember lying on the beach so late at night Do you remember running through the sprinklers that night Do you remember all the songs that I have wrote for you I remember the way you made me feel when I was with you That look in your eyes I never thought that this would be true

We finished recording our songs and i told them to up load them so the fans knew the crew was still around . So josh tweaked the songs and uploaded them right away. Me and the crew went to the play room and sat around the pool table and played some pool.

"So which girl has you mind sweetie?" Lana asked me. Lana was my best friend and she has been since grade school so she has seen girls come and go out of my life and she knows i never really fall for them.

"Im honestly not sure i mean sarahis great and she knows everything about me but spencer when i look at her gosh i swear i melt and die. She has these eyes i get lost in and this body that s to do for swear i dont know what to do."

Lana sat there taking it all in. She decided it would be best not to say anything and just let me vent about my grl problems.

"SO my crew why dont al of you come to glow tonight and party with me like old days?"

They all yelled hell yes and we all started laughing and joking nd talking about old times. Gosh how i have missed them.

It was about 7 and i decided to head home to change and told the crew to meet me at the club when they were ready. I took a quick shower and changed into a little red dress. I wanted to look hot for who i dnt know yet. Well let me take a few deep breaths and go into this club...


	9. ill wait for you

Spencers p.o.v-

So i have two girls...twos girls i like and both are in a job i hate. Ughhhhhh...let me explain here for you. I was married to a corporal in te navy who died just a year ago. Max was his name and he was my life and i thought we would be together forever but his life was cut short and i dont know why this happened to me but i cant sit and dwell on it anymore. Anyways shortly after he died i went traveling through Europe just to run away and leave all the hecktic things in my life behind me. I got back in the states andtraveled through them and one month i was in texas and thats when i met her. Megan...she is such a sweet grl and me and her hit it off right away. We had a lot of the same interests and i couldnt help but feel like i could be with her for awhile. We talked for hours and it seemed like it wasnt long enough at all. I found myself attached to her and her green eyes. When she told me she was in the army and she was leaving tomorrow for L.A i felt my heart break. I couldnt go through that again...i cant do the worrying and the hurt but in her eyes i saw that she would never hurt me.

I left the bar that night giving her my address and number and telling her to please write me because even if we werent dating i wanted to be her friend and be there for her. I was in florida when i got a call from my big dork of a brother reinding me i needed to be back i town for his wedding which was in a week. I told him i wouldnt let him down and that i would be there. I decided i would fly by the next day to just settle in before i dealt with his soon to be wife who i never met because i was out of the country and the state. I got hoe and i realised i had a lot of mail and bills that i never paid. Ugh aw well i have my husbands army money and i am a film producer. A very good one i may add. So i hurried and paid all of my bills and checked my e-mails. I saw i had two up coming scripts that i needed to look over and decide.

Well days passed and I was to finally meet kyla cause its the day of the wedding and i have my dress and i head over to kyla's house for hair and make-up. Thank god my older sister is here she has been mine and adams rock since our mom passed away years ago. Ava quickly became a mom to me and adam. So its like her little boy is getting married but from what she told me of kyla adam will be safe.

Ava told me Kyla is very wealthy because she is the daughter of Raife davies. She also has an older sister Ashley who is a lietenuant in the army. Who from what i heard is very open about her sexuality. Kyla speks very highly of her sister and from what i know they are super close.

I got to the house and i seen ava's car in the driveway. Ugh so heres to meeting the in laws i suppose. I enter the house nd im greeted by a smiling ava and a beaming Kyla. She ran up to me and hugged me and i couldnt help but laugh. We talked for awile before we heard someone coming down the stairs and what i saw took my breathe away and i think ava noticed cause she put her arm behind me ready to catch me. She had long brown hair and it was down to her shoulders. She had captivating eyes that i couldnt help but get lost in and gosh her body was um breathe taking to say the least.

We all got ready for the wedding and i couldnt help but get butterflies everytime i look at her. Gosh i wanna kiss her but i wont because i have megan meeting me at the reception. She may be just a friend but still i couldnt do that to her not yet. So the wedding went great and we were all dancing at the reception and i couldn't help but let my eyes follow ashley. She got up and sang for the couple and i couldnt help but think it was for me because her eyes were glued to me but what i didnt know was that megan was right behind me watching me fall for the girl on stage and when the song ended she was in front of me kissing me. I didnt know what to do so i let her. I yelled at her later and told her we werent together that right now i cant be more than her friend.

Throughout the week i kept bumping into ashley and i was wondering if she was stalking me but i guess we just have alot of the same tastes and that amazed me. It was the last day her and megan were ging to be in town. Oh ya i forgot to mention that ashley is megans boss basically and that they are both leaving for gerany in a few days. Ugh im going to be worried sick not just about one girl but two now. Oye..

We are at a club that ashley invited us to and i can hear her withe her friends and that are going to sing somethings tonight. When she got on stage and told them who she was the crowd went wild then she told them about her and megan leaving for the army they got free drinks the rest of the night. I couldnt help but smile at this girl she is so beautiful and strong. I wonder what she thinks about when she sings. Because from where i am it seems like it is me but i could be wrong but both songs that she sung she starred right at me and right through me so it seemed. When she was done with both of her songs i couldnt help but smile at her. We drank with her all night and i knew tomorrow i would lose the girl that was causing me all of these feeling that i have kept hidden for so long. Ugh how did i let her get in so quickly.

Megan saw how i lost all intrest in her when ahey was around and she seen the look in my eyes when i looked at ashleyt. Ya i have to admit it was really easy to see that i wantedto be with her to get to know her. So me and megan decided to stay just friends so i decided i needed to tell ashley so the next day i woke up early and called her. We met at the beach and i couldnt help but tell her everything. I tolde her to come home safe so we could be together but what she told me worried me. She told me to hang out with the people who know her and see if my choice changes. I doubt it will but i guess i have to respect her just like she is me.

Its the day she leaves for her tour and she promised she would call me. We have been writing for a few days and in her first letter she promised me she would write me before i left and that i should be getting something in the mail that she recorded her first night there. So i waited for that call from her.

Ring ring

"Hello" you know i need to start looking at my caller idea. Ugh

"Hey spence its ash i promised i called and i am."

"Hey you hows it been since you got back?"

"Well its ok i suppose im just worried because our assignment has changed and none of us were ready for it." Ashley said with hesitation

"Ashley whats going on you can talk to me remember i am your friend right?" I said a little scared.

"Spence we are being sent to Iraq..." She let the words hang

I didnt know what to say i felt my heart break but nothing prepared for me for what she would say next.

"Spencer this is the last call i have for a wile and i used it on you and i know your scared but i will bring her home safe and myself to. Just do me a favor and keep writing and give kyla a hug for me."

I started to cry and felt my body shake. Why is this hurting so damn bad?

"Spencer one last favor hang out with my friends they will make you laugh and keep your mind off me. Ill be home before you know it but i have to go. You should get a package from me tomorrow. Good bye Miss Spencer."

"Good bye ashley."

-Ashleys p.o.v-

I had to let her go but i still cant get her out of my head. She is the reason i wrote two songs. Gosh she really is beautiful. I didnt want to et off the phone with her but i know i had to because i am not sure about this tour of duty who knows what will happen. I went and grabbed my guitar and sat under a tree. These days aways from spencer have made me stronger but weak all at the same time and i dont know how that is possible but it is.

Your eyes are so blue and i can see into your soul

You have beauty that is beyond belief

I cant help but ant to wrap up in your arms

I long to kiss your lips everynight

You make me want to stop the lies

I see the truth in your eyes

you can see right through me

I long for the touch of your hand

I long to be more than just a friend

But i know i cant because im to far gone

I ran away years ago but you found the me i hide

I knew when i looked in your eyes that you would be the gateway to my soul

I long to kiss your lips everynight

you make me want to stop the lies

becaus with you its all the truth i have

I stopped playing because i heard foot steps coming up to me

"Ma'am permission to speak" corporal hunter like always

"Go ahead corporal"

"Does she know you wrote that for her?" She looked hurt but concerned

"Not yet but she will tomorrow when she gets the package i sent her. I made sure it didnt come in till we left."

She sat there in silence for awhile "You two will be great together ma'am and i want to be both of your friends if i can?"

"Of course corporal but we have to sleep we deploy at 0500 so lets sleep."

We went to our cabins and i fell asleep thinking of a blonde hairded beauty.

-spencers p.o.v-

Ashley sent me a package and its here gosh i dont want to open it because i know she is gone. I opened the package and inside was a note and a cd.

Spencer i wrote these for you to remember me by so please dont forget me while im gone.

-Ashley

I put on the cd and the first song brought tears to my eyes but what broke me down was the second song.

You are not alone tonight Imagine me there by your side It's so hard to be here so far away from you I'm counting the days till I'm finally done I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one It feels like forever till I return to you But it helps me on those lonely nights It's that one thing that keeps me alive

Chorus: Knowing that you wait for me Ever so patiently

No one else knows the feeling inside We hang up the phone without saying goodnight Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home It's never been easy to say But it's easier when I've gone away

Chorus: Knowing that you wait for me Ever so patiently Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me

Bridge: What I'd give What I'd do Knowing I'm not there for you Makes it so hard to leave What I'd give What I'd do Anything to get me home to you And this time I'll stay

And you wait for me Ever so patiently Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me

I started to cry i will do just that and wait for her to know she is safe...


	10. accidents happen

Spencers p.o.v-

So it has been a month since Ashley and Megan left and i have been getting letters from them weekly and its helping me stay sain. So today im heading to the davies recording studio to take some pictures for album covers. Yes i also do photos. Im really into anything with art and its fun for me. I love capturing people in all of their glory. So i get to the studio and i hang out with kyla for a while before she shows me to the room where i am taking the photos of the band. I walk in to the room and i see a green screen set up for me and a band that looks familiar...omg its ashleys band.

"Well how do you do miss carlin we are the crew. Im josh and the amazing tech manager, Over there is lana our drum girl, Troy our bass player, tony our piano man and ace our lead guitarist." He said as they all stood to shake my hand.

"So why am i here cause you guys dont look like im doing a photo shoot at all?" They were all dressed in jeans and t-shirts and hanging around.

"well you see our fearless leader miss ashley set this up so you could get to know us and so we can tell you all about her and her past." Lana said with a smirk.

"so why dont you guys start with how you guys became the crew?"

"Well thats a weird but uniteresting story so you see me and my twinski over there troy met ashley first in 4th grade. We were fighting over who would get to ask her to a dance and well ashley turned us both down and told us she just wanted friends so we became her best friends. Next was Ace in 5th grade and he kind of joined us by ash beating him up for picking on troy. Then was Joshy-poo and he was brought to us by sports with Ace. Last was Mr tony and his magically musical fingers. I brought him in because of his musical talent. So that how we became the crew and ever since then we have been together and causing a ton of trouble." Lana said.

"So you guys are trouble makers but you all seem so sweet and innocent to me" I said with a laugh

"Ya well when we were younger we ran the schools and kids knew not to mess with us. We formed our band in 8th grade and it was mostly just for fun then. But once ashleys dad died in high school we got serious because it became ashleys outlet. When kyla popped up at the funeral for Raife it flipped our lives upside down. We never knew that it would cause ash to change so much but it sent her down hill." Ace said while looking down

"But once she went into the army she has never been better but it worries all of us because she moved through the ranks by getting wounded twice and saving herself and her bosses twice." Lana added

"ashley means a lot to all of you and that makes me happy. Its nice to see such a great friendship. SO why dont we take some pictures."

I told them all to stay where they were and act casual because i didnt want a fancy photo shot i just wanted them in their element. I took pictures of them for about an hour and we broke for lunch. I sat in the room and thought of all the things they told me about ash and her past.

"she is amazing but she has walls no one can really break past" Lana said looking at me.

"i just want to be her friend and see where it leads because im not sure i can be put through the life of having someone i love in the service again.

"your husband died in the service didnt he?"

"ya his car was hit by a terriost bomb and he never stood a chance. But i made it through it and i have never been better." I said giving her a smile.

"Ashley has been shot twice and she keeps going back because she feels its all she can do to save the people she loves. She doesnt realise that being gone is killing all of us. I mean we are all very young and we have so much ahead of us. I know when ash comes back its back to the band business. We have wrote two songs while she has been gone and she wrote one and sent it to us. Would you like to hear them? I know i cant sing like ash but i can try."

I nodded and she called the band to a hudle.

When I see your smile Tears run down my face I can't replace And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold And breaks through my soul And I know, I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing And stars are falling all for us Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you, I'll be the one

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my My true love, my whole heart Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you Please don't walk away And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will Pull my strings just for a thrill And I know, I'll be okay Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever

"Ace actually wrote that about his ex girlfriend a few years ago. But here let us give you a more upbeat song shall we"

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

She works for the weekend Mixtape of her favorite bands Tearin' up the radio Lost in the stereo's sound

She's trouble in a tank top Pretty little time bomb, blowin' up Take you down, living in the radio Lost in the stereo's sound

She's dancing alone I'm ready to go but she's so Lost in stereo, lost in stereo She's out of control, so beautiful In stereo, lost in stereo

And I've been waiting for so long But she'll never know I'm losing hope 'cause she's so Lost in stereo, lost in stereo Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

Shake down on a Saturday Sit back, gotta catch my breath 'Cause every time I see her I know she's gonna take it back somehow

Tattoos and a switchblade attitude Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile Sex in stereo, don't turn the radio dial

She's dancing alone I'm ready to go but she's so Lost in stereo, lost in stereo She's out of control, so beautiful In stereo, lost in stereo

And I've been waiting for so long But she'll never know I'm losing hope 'cause she's so Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

And I'm just like cellophane 'Cause she sees right through me I know she's glitter and gold And that's just the price I pay When I don't even know her name She's slipping away

She works for the weekend Mixtape of her favorite bands Tearin' up the radio Lost in the stereo's sound

She's dancing alone I'm ready to go but she's so Lost in stereo, lost in stereo She's out of control, so beautiful In stereo, lost in stereo

And I've been waiting for so long But she'll never know I'm losing hope 'cause she's so Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

She's dancing alone I'm ready to go but she's so Lost in stereo, lost in stereo She's out of control, so beautiful In stereo, lost in stereo

And I've been waiting for so long But she'll never know I'm losing hope 'cause she's so Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

"Well the last song ash wrote and we wanted to play it for you."

I wish that I could break all the mirrors in my mind The ones that lie to me and steal away my pride I wish I could be blind to everything that haunts me If I use my heart, I can see your face You show me the real me

It's You that I search for It is You I can't live without Your hope is what I long for When nothing's left in me It's You

This world is always trying to take a piece of me But You are always there to make me feel complete If I can keep my eyes on what You have for me I will face the truth and never look away You'll show me the real me

It's You that I search for It is You I can't live without Your hope is what I long for When nothing's left in me It's You

When I have nowhere else to go And I can't find my way out Your light it comes to guide me I can't hide You show me the real

It's You that I search for It is You I can't live without Your hope is what I long for When nothing's left in me It's You

I sat taking in all the words to all of the songs. Hmm i wonder what ashley is doing.

-Ashleys p.o.v

Ugh being in Iraq not my cup of tea actually but hey what ever the army says i do so here i am and i only have one more month left. We are douning routine peremeter checks and its me,sgt dennison,corporal hunter,private duarte and woods on the north side while the rest are on their sides. We get to a buliding and we hear gunshots being fired in it so we spring to the walls. I motion for the squad to fall behind me and they do we enter the buliding and get to the top floor and its clear. I drop my weapon and i hear a ticking in the back ground..."Run Bomb".. I yell and the squad starts running and im on the stairs when the place blows and it all goes black... 


	11. it all went black

Ashleys p.o.v-

I dont remember what happened or how i got to where i am but i do know these damn lights are blinding me ugh. I try to open my eyes but it feels like there is a pound of lead holding them down. When i finally get my eyes to open i look around and i see my whole squad laying down on hospital beds. I try to sit up but i stop when a sharp pain in my side and my leg stops me.

"Lt. Davies you can sit up you were hit pretty hard from the blast and you broke three of your ribs,broke your left ankle and left wrist."

What, how, when? All of these questions were running through my head and i was trying to replay what happened.

"Ma'am?" That voice its sgt dennison.

"Sergeant what happened and did everyone make it?"

"Ma'am all of us made it thanks to you. Let me explain it to you real quick."

Flashback

Sgt dennisons p.o.v-

We were checking a building after we heard gunshots and we were on the top floor when our lieutenant heard a ticking and we heard her shot bomb. She cleared everyone out of the top floor but when corporal hunter fell LT. Davies ran and carried her down the stairs. When she reached the bottom the bomb went off and LT. dropped Corporal hunter to the ground and shielded her and the rest of the squad from the blast.

End flashback

Ashleys p.o.v

Wow i did all that maybe thats why i cant remember anything.

"you hit your head pretty hard on the ground so your memory may be a little fuzzy."

"Ya i can barely remember anything ugh. Hows corporal Hunter?"

"Um she has a broken leg and a broken arm but shes great other than that thanks to you. Im being sent back to base because i didnt get hurt besides some scratches but you and corporal hunter have to stay here. They said when you are more stable they are flying you back home to California."

Wow im being medically discharged ugh these injuries must be bad. I look down at my ankle and it looks like its being held together by screws ugh.

I sit there for awhile and stare around until i am met by corporal hunter starring at me. I know shes in pain but i know she is thanking me by the look in her eyes. Im glad i saved her but im not sure why i did. Why does it seem like i know her more personally? Hmmm i dont know. I feel like i should know but i dont.

2days later-

Ashleys p.o.v

Ugh i havent moved from this bed in 3 days and i feel like my muscles are dieing. They are sending me and the Corporal home today and im excited to get back. I want to get my strength back and get back to work. I got a letter yesterday from some one named spencer and i have no clue who this person is. Maybe we are friends in L.A but i know my friends and i dont remember a spencer. Maybe its one of Kyla's friends. Hmm i wonder how her and her boyfriend are doing? Ill have to ask when i get home.

We are getting ready to be sent back to base and i am given my bag with all of my stuff in it and i notice i have quite a few letters from this spencer person hmmmm. I also notice my writing note book. Wow i have written a lot of songs lately. hmm what is this one...

so let me get this straight say now you loved me all along?  
>what made you hesitate to tell me with words what you really feel i can see it in your eyes you mean all of what you say i remember so long ago, see i felt that same way now we both have separate lives and lovers (and lovers)<br>insignificantly enough we both have significant others

only time will tell time will turn and tell

we are who we were when could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend we are who we are who we were when who knew what we know now could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend we are who we are who we were when

but thoughts they change and times they rearrange i don't know who you are anymore loves come and go and this i know i'm not who you recall anymore but i must confess you're so much more then i remember can't help but entertain these thoughts thoughts of us together

we are who we were when could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend we are who we are who we were when who knew what we know now could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend we are who we are who we were when

my day late friend

so let me get this straight all these years and you were no where to be found and now you want me for your own but you're a day late and my love, she's still renowned we are who we were when could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend we are who we are who we were when who knew what we know now could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend we are who we are who we were when

Hmm i dont remember this song but it sounds really good in my head. We get on the plane to head back to california and i fall asleep wondering who this songs are all about.

When i woke up we were landing at the base in califonia. I love our base because its just so big and its home. I dont remember being promoted but ill take it because i know i want it. I go to my cabin and look around. It looks like i live here because i have my guitar and my ipod and those are the only two things i need to live really. Hmm i see i wrote another song i wonder what this one is about.

I need another story Something to get off my chest My life gets kind of boring Need something that i can confess

Till all my sleaves are stained red From all the truth that I've said Come by it honestly I swear Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so

[Chorus]  
>Tell me what you want to hear Something that'll like those ears Sick of all the act sencere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time Don't need another perfect line Don't care if critics never jump in line I'm Gonna give all my secrets away<p>

My God, amazing how we got this far It's like were chacing all those stars Whoes driver shining big black cars

And everyday I see the news All the problems we could solve And when a situation rises We'll ride it into a moutain Straight to though I don't really like my flow, oh, so

[Chorus]  
>Tell me what you want to hear Something that'll like those ears Sick of all the act sencere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time Don't need another perfect line Don't care if critics never jump in line I'm Gonna give all my secrets away<p>

Got no reason Got no shame Got no family I can blame Just don't let me dissappier I'mma tell you everything

[Chorus 2x]  
>Tell me what you want to hear Something that'll like those ears Sick of all the act sencere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time Don't need another perfect line Don't care if critics never jump in line I'm Gonna give all my secrets away<p>

All my secrets away (x2)

Wow i dont know who i wrote this for but who ever it is must be really important to me.

-Spencers p.o.v

Hmm i dont know i havent heard from ashley in like 3 days thats not good. I havent gotten anything from megan either i hope they are ok. I decided to go on a run on the beach. When i got about half way down the beach i got a phone call from kyla.

"Hey ky whats up?" Me and her had gotten pretty close since she got back from her honeymoon.

"Spence where are you?" She sounds frazzled.

"Um down at the beach by my house. Why whats up?"

"Stay there i will be there in 5 minutes." With that she hung up the phone before i responded. Wow i have never heard her like this i hope everything is ok.

I waited on a bench for kyla and when i spotted her she looked like she had been crying. I run up to her and hug her.

"Ky whats going on?"

She kind of starred at me with worry in her eyes. "Spence there has been an accident...Ashley and megan have been hurt. From what i know megan is ok but um ashley has broken ribs, a broke ankle, a broken wrist and she has lost her short term memory. From what they told me she was shielding her squad from a bomb blast and she got the grunt of it."

I sat there taking it all in because im not sure how to feel at this moment. I know kyla is still talking because she rambles when she is nervous and i know she is worried. I turn and look at her and i can feel the tears in my eyes. I know what i need to do but im not sure how to do it.

"Ky she will be ok lets just make it ready for her to come home because i know she is coming home. So lets make this easy for her. Why dont you go to the studio and tell the crew because she is going to need them and want them there ok?" She nodded and i gave her one last hug before she left.

I hope all goes well but what if ashley doesnt remember who i am?

-Ashleys p.o.v-

Im sitting in my cabin when i hear a knock at my door.

"Come in"

"Hello Lt. I know you dont remember me but im Captian Carlin and i am here to see you off. Also to tell you that due to your heroic actions you have been awarded the purple heart. You will be recieving it in a few weeks. I thank you for all of you work and saving my people now lets get you home to rehabilate. You will have physical therapy every other day with and army doctor. We want you to get 100% and come back if you want."

I sat there in silence because i was unsure what to say. All that kept going through my mind was wtf happened? 


	12. who am i

Ashleys p.o.v-

So im almost back to L.a and i wonder what happened to that nice girl i saved because shes not here with me...hmmm what was her name... oh corporal hunter. I hope she is ok and i wonder if she got to stay and continue to serve. I guess i can always call the captain and ask but i just want to get home and see my crew and sister. I hope the crew is still friends but who knows people do grow apart.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when we pulled up to my house and i seen what i guess was my sister kyla's car in the driveway. Thank god she is home because im not sure i want o be alone just yet. The driver got out and got my wheel chair for me. Ugh i hate that i broke my ankle and wrist because i cant use crutches with only one arm. Ugh im so useless i hope kyla doesnt mind taking car of me because it seems like she will have to for a while. I got pushed up to the door and when i opened he door i thought i heard my heart break.

All of my friends were there waiting for me and they all looked so happy to see me and i swear i thought i could cry.

"Ashley im so glad your home and your save i have missed you so much." ah kyla is so sweet but why is she wearing a wedding band? Hmm did i miss her wedding? When did she start dating someone? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lana and her wrapping her armsaround me.

"Rainbow dont ever scare me like that again or im going to kill you."

"Im sorry lana but i dont even remember how any of this happened but they told me i saved someones life." I could see all of them nodding and looking happy that i was ok.

"So Ash whats the last thing you remember?" Ace asked me.

"Ugh i remember actually im not sure i know you guys but i dont remember being promoted to lt or being sent to iraq." I said looking down at the ground. God i feel like shit for not being able to remember.

"Its ok sis you will get you memory back and since your injuryed the whole crew has agreed to stay here in the house with you to help you." Kyla said smiling to me

"Um why arent you staying i mean you do still live here dont you?"

"Um ash i got married to Adam about a month ago. You were there and you sung two songs as well dont you remember?"

I shook my head no and started to cry how could i not rememeber my own sisters wedding ugh i hate myself right now.

"Sweetie its ok we will help you get your memory back but for now why dont you go upstairs and rest. Ace and josh will help you."

I nodded and the boys helped me upstairs and i laid in my bed and soon sleep took over me.

-Spencers p.o.v-

I have been in the kitchen the whole time while ashley was interacting with her closest friends and family. But what i heard broke my heart. She doesnt remember the wedding which means she wont remember me and i dont know what to do. I feel like my heart is broke in two because se is lost and megan is still deployed. Ugh why do i do this to myself. Aw well i guess all i can do is be here for ashley.

"Hey you ok?" Tony asked me

"ya i guess i was just hoping she would remember me but if she doesnt remember kyla getting married there is no way she will remember me."

"Give her time ash is a fighter and if i know her she will be back to herself in no time." he hugged me and went to the living room. I sat in the kitchen for awhile and wondered how i could help ashley.

After a while i rejoined the group and we all sat around and talked about how to help ashley get her memory back. After what seemed like hours of talking i decided i would go check up on ashley because she had been asleep for a while. When i got to her room i heard faint singing and playing.

Have faith in me Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe So cling to what you know and never let go You should know things aren't always what they seem

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it If you didn't have this chance then I never did You'll always find me right there, again

I'm going crazy Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe So we'll pretend it's alright (pretend it's alright)  
>and stay in for the night Oh what a world I'll keep you safe here with me (with me)<p>

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it If you didn't have this chance then I never did You'll always find me right there, again

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it If you didn't have this chance then I never did You'll always find me right there, again

They've got me on the outside, looking in But I can't see at all With the weight of the world on my shoulders,  
>They just wanna see me fall<p>

They've got me on the outside, looking in But I can't see at all With the weight of the world on my shoulders,  
>They just wanna see me fall<p>

Have faith in me

I said I'd never let you go, when I never did I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it If you didn't have this chance then I never did You'll always find me right there, again

I said I'd never let you go, when I never did (Go, Did)  
>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it (Fall, Meant It)<br>If you didn't have this chance then I never did You'll always find me right there, again

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did I said I'd never let you go, and I never did I said I'd never let you go, and I never did I said I'd never let you go, and I never did

Wow this girl sings with so much passion i think i can feel it in ever fiber of my body. Ugh she amazes me i really hope she remembers me sooner or later because im not sure ho much my heart can take.

Ashleys p.o.v-

I really want to know who this spencer person is and why i keep writing songs for them. I found two more songs in my room here at home and im not sure why i wrote them but they seem really good. This one seems like i really want to help this spencer person hmmm lets hear it maybe i can remember.

It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear

So tell me now If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
>Because I don't know That's when she said I don't hate you boy I just want to save you while there's still something left to save That's when I told her I love you girl But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have<p>

But the day pressed on like crushing weights For no man does it ever wait Like memories of dying days That deafen us like hurricanes Bathed in flames we held the brand Uncurled the fingers in your hand Pressed into the flesh like sand Now do you understand?

So tell me now If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
>Because I don't know That's when she said I don't hate you boy I just want to save you while there's still something left to save That's when I told her I love you girl But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have<p>

1000 miles away There's nothing left to say But so much left that I don't know We never had a choice This world is too much noise It takes me under It takes me under once again I don't hate you I don't hate you, no

So tell me now If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
>Because I don't know That's when she said I don't hate you boy I just want to save you while there's still something left to save That's when I told her I love you girl But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have<p>

I don't hate you I don't hate you, no

hmm blue is all i can remember maybe its spencers eyes color i dont know i hope i can remember sooner or later...  
> <p>


	13. memories

Ashleys p.o.v-

So its another day and i cant really recall much but im trying. Today the crew and me are hanging out by the pool to see if they can help me get my memory back. Hmm i hope they have something big planned.

"Hey ash you ready for the cook out?" Lana asked me i nodded my head and we headed down to the pool. I seen the whole band was sitting around the pool talking. God i miss these guys so much. I seen ace brought his accostic guitar and was strumming on it lightly.

"Hey guys how is it going?" I asked and the all told me good and how much they missed me.

"So we have a few ideas how to help you with your memory?" Lana said.

"What are they?" I asked

"Ok well we have our song book for you to read and we figured we could sing a few and maybe that will help. Also we have the letters you sent us and kyla. Lastly we have a surprise and the club tonight. Sound good?"

I nodded my head and we all went on talking about old times. We all sat reading the letters i sent and my memory started to come back about becoming a litenuant.

"So guys i have a question for all of you...who is spencer and why have i written so many songs for him or her?" I asked becuase i was sick of not knowing who had inspired me so much.

They all looked at each other to figure out who would be the one to break the news to me.

"Um spencer is kyla's husbands sister and you two really hit it off when you met. But we will get to more of that later tonight so how about we sing some songs and eat. Let me see your song book." Lana said

I handed her my book and her and ace picked a song out of it.

Just one more moment That's all that's needed Like wounded soldiers In need of feeling

Time to be honest This time I'm pleading Please don't dwell on it 'Cause I didn't mean it

I can't believe I said I'd lay my love on the ground But it doesn't matter 'Cause I made it up Forgive me now

Everyday I spent away My soul's inside out Gotta be someway That I can make it up To you now some how

By now you know that I'd come for you No one but you Yes, I'd come for you But only if you told me to

I'd fight for you I'd lie, it's true Give my life for you You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded But now I'm seeing My mind was closing Now I'm believing

I finally know just What it means To let some one in To see the side of me That no one does or ever will

So if you're ever lost and Find yourself all alone I'd search forever Just to bring you home Here and now, it's a vow

By now you know that I'd come for you No one but you Yes, I'd come for you But only if you told me to

I'd fight for you I'd lie, it's true Give my life for you You know I'd always come for you You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way As long as there's still life in me No matter what, remember You know I'll always come for you

Yes, I'd come for you No one but you Yes, I'd come for you But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you I'd lie, it's true Give my life for you You know I'll always come for you

No matter what gets in my way As long as there's still life in me No matter what, remember You know I'll always come for you

I'd crawl across this world for you Do anything you want me to No matter what, remember You know I'll always come for you You know I'll always come for you

"wow ash that is powerful when did you write it?" Ace asked me

"Um on my way home from camp all i could remember was blue eyes and how they made me feel so i wrote this song."

They all looked at me and lana had this grin on her face that told me she was up to something and i wasnt sure what it was. Hmm guess its part of the surprise tonight.

Spencers p.o.v-

Hmmm i got a text from lana telling me to meet them all tonight at glow. I hope they are making progress on ashley and hr memory. I know i cant help but i want to try. Today is not going to be easy for me because im booked to do photo shoots and im trying finish my documentry on army wifes. Hmm i have a full schedule. ugh...

Ashleys p.o.v-

My friends are the best we are getting ready to head to the club and i want to look good. I know the casts look shitty but i can still try to look good. So we are all getting into Tony's suv to head to glow. We walked into the club and music was pumping through the speakers. I looked over to the bar and seen my favorite person was pouring drinks. I walked over to her and it looked like she saw a ghost.

"Hey you im surprised to see you out so soon after the accident." Ah sarah is never one to beat around the bush.

"Im out cause the crew is trying to help me get my memory back because i cant remember being home the last time or kyla getting marred. So they are tryin to find ways to jog my memory. I wont be drinking so just water for me tonight."

She nodded and i walked over to the crew who was all sitting down.

"So when do i get my surprise miss lana?"

"Um well thre are two first we will be singing a few songs."

I nodded and we all walked to the stage and the set up a chair for me.

"Hey guys im ashley davies and we are the crew. As you can see im pretty banged up and but dont worry i can still sing my lungs out. So heres a few songs for ya."

Park my car right across from her house last night Climb the tree just to see if she'd turn on the lights Slipped and fell to the ground I'm not sure But I think she saw me driving away I think she knows what I'm trying to say But I don't know how

She's finding me out It's bringing me down 'Cause nothings as hard as the first time I'm fooling myself She'll never be mine It's to late now She's finding me out She's finding me out

Past her by in the hall Felt my heart beat fast Turned around And I swear I saw her looking back Walked my way Thought she waved But it wasn't me Must have been to somebody else Tried to hide it but I think she could tell That I'm falling now

She's finding me out It's bringing me down Cause nothings as hard as the first time I'm fooling myself She'll never be mine It's to late now She's finding me out She's finding me out

She's beautiful Popular Scared that I don't belong in her world I can't sleep When I can't breathe And I've got a feeling That she's on to me To me

She's finding me out It's bringing me down 'Cause nothings as hard as the first time I'm fooling myself She'll never be mine It's to late now

She's finding me out Out, out 'Cause nothings as hard as the first time I'm fooling myself She'll never be mine It's to late now She's finding me out Out She's finding me out Out

Ah that felt good to sing in frint of people again.

This might be my last chance,  
>So maybe I should take it.<br>I just hope your listening,  
>To everything I m saying.<br>I miss the long drives, the car rides,  
>The bad fights, the good times;<br>The way you make me feel will never leave my mind.

Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<br>Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<p>

So, quit your crying And wipe the tears from your eyes.  
>Cause this is see you later, I m not into goodbyes.<br>Watch the brake lights as I leave your drive-way,  
>The warm nights, will stay beside me,<br>No matter where I go!

Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<br>Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<p>

So this might be my last chance,  
>To wipe the tears from your eyes.<br>'Cause this is "see you later,"  
>I'm not into goodbyes.<br>Watch the brake lights as I leave your drive-way,  
>The warm nights, will stay beside me,<br>No matter where I go...

Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<br>Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<p>

Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<br>Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<p>

Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<p>

Just as the song ended i seen a blonde sitting at our table and ner eyes were shinning through the crowd blue eyes...  
> <p>


	14. blue eyes

Ashleys p.o.v

So we are walking down from the stage and i cant help but be pulled in by the blonde at our table. She has blue eyes that seem so familiar to me and i cant seem to place them but i feel like i know her and i want to know why. I feel Lana come up next to me and i can feel her smiling at me.

"Lana who is that girl at our table?"

She laughed and looked down at the floor like she was afraid to tell me who this mystery girl is. "Ugh its um spencer. I told her to come and maybe it would help you remember something."

I was left not knowing what to say because just a few steps in front of me was the person i had been sending letters to and talking to all this time. She must be special if she has kept my attention this long. Ive never been know as a one women type of girl. She is beautiful with her long blonde hair and captivating eyes.

"Hey spence" Lana greeted her and this girl spencer gave Lana a huge smile and got up to give her a hug.

"Hey Lana, Hey guys!" Spencer greeted them all with hugs then when she got to me she looked like she was waiting for me to tell her it was ok for her to great me.

"Hey ash i know you dont remember me but im spencer."

"I some what remember you but i cant put the places together at all. All i know is the letters we wrote and your blue eyes."

She smiled and blushed at that and the whole band sat down and ordered drinks. I sat down and listened to them talking with spencer it seems like they have all really got to know each other. Im alittle jealous by how they are all getting along so i get up to go get another drink from the bar.

"Hey sarah can i have a water please?" I asked with a smile

"Sure sweetie. So i see spence is here with you guys. Do you remember her or no?"

I shook my head no and sarah smiled a little at that. "Sweetie you need to remember her because what you told me about here she is great." She said handing me my water and i as i was walking back to my table i was stopped by someone i knew i hated...Madison.

"Hey ash long time no see how you doing?"

"i was doing great until i ran into you so if you excuse me im going to go back to my friends and try to have a good night."

I walked away and she almost looked hurt but i dont care. I seen lana and spencer talking about something and looking down at a piece of paper.

"Whats that lana?"

"Um its a song you sent spencer while you were over seas and i was trying to help her figure out what its about. Here maybe it will help you remember."

She handed me the song and i looked it over and i couldnt remember why i wrote it but...i remember the wedding. I remember meeting spencer and feeling the connection.

"Holy shit i remember meeting you spencer. I dont remember why i wrote this song but i remember meeting you at my house while were getting ready for kylas wedding. I remember going to the wedding and singing songs for my sister and i remember feeling hurt but im not sure why..." I looked at spencer and she looked like she was trying to remember what hurt me that day and then it look like it hit her and she looked sad.

"It was Megan she was my date to the wedding and she kissed me the reason it hurt so bad was because the night before she met you here at glow and was hitting on you. She is corporal hunter the girl you saved..." She looked down at the ground.

"Um how about we let you sing that song and ill play the guitar for you." Lana said with a smile.

we got up to the stage and me and lana sat on stools looking at the crowd.

"hey guys i wrote this song for a girl i know so here we go.

Drink up baby down, Mmmm, are you in or are you out?  
>Leave your things behind 'Cause it's all going off without you, Excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy, These mishaps, you bubble wrap, When you've no idea what you're like.<p>

So let go, let go, jump in, Oh well, whatcha waiting for, It's alright, 'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown, Let go, l-let go, just get in, Oh, it's so amazing here, It's alright, 'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown.

It gains the more it gives, And then it rises with the fall, So hand me that remote, Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow.  
>Such boundless pleasure, We've no time for later now, You can't await your own arrival, You've 20 seconds to comply,<p>

So let go, let go, jump in, Oh well, whatcha waiting for, It's alright, 'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown, Let go, l-let go, just get in, Oh, it's so amazing here, It's alright, 'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown.

So let go, jump in, Oh well, whatcha waiting for, It's alright, 'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown, Let go, l-let go, just get in, Oh, it's so amazing here, It's alright, 'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown.

The breakdown.  
>'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown.<br>It's so amazing here, 'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown.

I looked out at the crowd and i seen spencers eyes on me the whole time and i couldnt help but fall for her. We all decided it was time to leave the club and head back to the house and spencer came with us. She sat next to me in the car nd all we did was talk and laugh. We hadso much stuff in common it was crazy. She likes all the same music as me and she ha been telling me all about our phone calls and letters to each other. It seems to me piece by piece my memory is starting to come back but i wish it would come back faster because i really want to know who this megan is and why she was hitting on me and spencer. I mean spece is just telling me things she can back up with the letters she has that i sent her and the letters she sent me. She wans to make sure anything she tells me she has proof off.

Its about 3am and i am on the couch and spencer is passed out on the other couch which is right next to this one and i cant help but smile as i watch her sleep. I hear foot steps and i know its lana.

"Hey Lana why are you still up?" I asked her with out even looking up.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok with everything you found out today."

"Ya lana im fine now go to bed we can talk more in the morning i swear. With that i passed out but trust me my sleep was anything but peaceful...

Ashleys nightmare-

bombs going off and all i see is her and i want to get back to her she is an angel. Shes so far out of reach and i cant see her face. I reach out for her but she slips through my fingers. I guess she is an angel. I look down and i see blood and i cant move my leg or my arm. What did i do oh g is she ok i saved her life bt i think i lost my own. I see the angel come back and her white hood is covering her face. She is glowing through the room and i can hear her telling me its not my time but i cant keep my eyes open because of all the blood i have lost. Ugh why did i have to be a hero i promised her i would make it home to her and now i dont think i will. At least i kept the promise to keep megan safe but i lost my own life...

"Ash wake up sweetie."

i woke up kicking and swnging and i almost hit spencer.

"Omg im so so sorry i had a nightmare i guess." How did i get to my bedroom and why is spencer here... 


	15. thunder

thanks for reading guys please keep the comments coming they keep me writing

Ashleys p.o.v

Why is spencer in my room and shit how did i get here?

"Ash i carried you to your room after you fell asleep on the couch. I didnt think you sleeping out there would be good for your arm or leg. When i came back from the bathroom i heard you yelling and mumbling so i came in to check on you. When i woke you up you were swinging i guess you had a nightmare of some sort. Im sorry i woke you up but i didnt think it was a good idea for you to keep living that nightmare."

Wow shes so cute when shes rambling. Gosh i want to just kiss her soft lips and make her mine but i dont think that would be so right just yet. Im not whole or healthy yet and i dont think i can be in a relationship just yet.

"Spencer its ok i was dreaming about the accident and i guess my nightmares are helping me remember the accident. Im not sure what else will help besides music. I mean im remembering more and more each day but im not sure i can remember it all. I feel like i will lose part of me." I looked down at the floor and i knew spencer could feel my pain and i never wanted anyone to hurt like that but i guess we really do like each other because i havent kicked her out of my room yet and i really should because i have to go get ready for physical therapy.

"Well im going to go to work but if you want to talk at all my number is on your night stand. Ill see you soon ash." She got up and left my room. I swear that girl can read my mind. Well i guess ill get ready to be in pain for a while.

-Spencers p.o.v

So i left ashley's house to go to work. Im so happy about the project im about to start because it touches home to me.

"Spencer Captain Carlin is here to see you about the interview."

Omg my brother Glen is here to see me omg omg omg. I havent seen him in forever. I run out the door and jump in his arms.

"Hey little sis how are things going in the land of spencer?"

"Ugh there good ive been hanging out with Adams wife and her family alot. Kyla's sister was just sent home from the army. She was medically discharged."

He looked at me a little afraid and hesitant. "Ugh her name by any chance wouldn't be ashley davies would it?" he asked looking down at the floor.

"Ugh ya it would do you know her?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Ugh ya i was her captain and i know all about her accident. Ummm wow small world after all huh." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ya i guess it is. So i guess you know corporal Hunter then as well." He nodded his head yes.

We just kept talking about his army life and how it has really helped him turn around his life. Then he agreed to do my interview. So we went to the green room and started the interview.

"Captain Carlin how do is feel to be around so much pain everyday?"

"Well you learn to deal becuase in the long run you are helping someone somewhere out. I always think about the big picture and make sure that i remember that i am saving people all around the world."

"Have you ever been hurt?" It sucks cause i already know that answer and it hurts me.

"Yes once when i was over in Iraq i was shot in the back and my lungs collapsed and they thought i wouldnt make it but im a fighter and i pulled through. I went back to the army after my leave and helped my country even more." He said with a smile

"Have you ever lost someone you know?" Ugh once again i dont want him to answer that.

"Ugh yes i lost my brother in law about a year ago. He was a good man and it still hurts to this day thinking about how much he meant to my baby sister. I dont think anyone should have to hear that coming from strangers so i actually was shipped back home to give her the news and be there for her. I dont ever want to live through that again so i made a promise to my baby sister that i will always come home to her and i will protect the ones she loves." I smiled at him and i couldnt help but want to hug him.

"Ok captain thank you for your time."

Once i put down the camera Glen grabbed me into a hug. "Do you want to go to the parents house with me? Clay and Chelsea are flying in and Adam and Kyla will be there so you have to come back me up against them." He gave me the puppy dog eyes and i agreed to go to my parents house.

As we were driving to my parents house i got a text from Lana asking me how i was doing with the interview. So i texted her telling her how my brother came home and surprised me so i interviewed him. She texted me telling me that was great and to have fun at my family dinner.

As i walked into my parents house i could smell my dads wonderful cooking.

"I can smell dads famous burgers. So i know im hungry now." I say as i enter the house im soon tackled by my niece Tonya.

"Auntie spencer ive missed you why havent you come to see us in chicago?" Oh ive missed her so much shes so cute.

"Because sweetie i have been working a lot im so sorry. I promise i will make time to come to see you. But look who i have with me." She lets her eyes dart to the door and when she sees her uncle glen i thought she was going to jump out of her skin.

I walked away as they were talking and found the rest of the family sitting outside.

"Hey every one." I say and my parents come and greet me with hugs and kisses and i go and hug clay and chelsea.

"Hey kyla and Butt long time no see." Kyla laughs at adam and me. We are twins so we are very mean to each other. It works for us. Oh i guess i should explain my family real quick. My mom is a doctor at the local hospital and my dad is a social worker and a chef on the side. He is such a great cook. Then you have my brother Glen or Captain glen lol. Then there's my adopted brother Clay who is only a few months older than me and adam. Clay is married to his high school sweet heart chelsea and they have their daughter tonya who is 4 and they have another on the way. Well then theres adam who as you know is married to Kyla. No kids yet thank god. Lol.

Well thats my family i guess.

-Ashleys p.o.v-

So its been i long day and my muscles are hurting from the work out but at least i am out of my stupid casts. Ugh..I walk to the back house were we have our own studio. I know we have a private studio and we have our own record company. We have this room because i write most of my music here and it helps me think. Hmm the lights on i guess lana or Ace is using it.

I walk in and i see ace sitting on a stool singing his heart out.

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
>Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried<p>

I tried to read between the lines I tried to look in your eyes I want a simple explanation For what I'm feeling inside I gotta find a way out Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other?  
>You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain And bring on the thunder<p>

Today is a winding road Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
>Today I'm on my own I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)<p>

And now I'm itching for the tall grass And longing for the breeze I need to step outside Just to see if I can breathe I gotta find a way out Maybe theres a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other?  
>You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain<p>

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope I'm wrapped up in vines I think we'll make it out But you just gotta give me time Strike me down with lightning Let me feel you in my veins I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other?  
>You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain And bring on the thunder, and I said Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other?<br>You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain Oh baby bring on the pain And listen to the thunder

"So who is that about" I ask him andhe jumps a little but.

"Um i wrote that about Lana but i wont ever tell her how i feel because i dont want to mess up our friendship." I look at him and i can see how torn he is about telling her how he feels. My friends are all great but sometimes i think they are bone heads.

"Ace you can tell her and it wont mess up your friendship because i know lana and i know how she feels about you. So maybe one day you should play that song for her."

He nods his head and agrees and we just sit around looking through my song book and his.

"Hey ash is this one about your dad?"

I looked at the paper and shook my head and he started to play it.

Hey dad I m writing to you Not to tell you That I still hate you Just to ask you How you feel And how we fell apart How this fell apart

Are you happy out there In this great wide world Do you think about your sons Do you miss your little girl When you lay your head down How do you sleep at night Do you even wonder if we re alright But we re alright We re alright

It s been a long hard road without you by my side Why weren t you there the nights that we cried You broke my mother s heart You broke your children for life It s not ok but we re alright I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes But those are just a long lost memory of mine I spent so many years Learning how to survive Now I m writing just to let you know I m still alive

The days I spent So cold, so hungry Were full of hate I was so angry The scars run deep inside This tattooed body There s things I ll take To my grave But I m ok I m ok

It s been a long hard road without you by my side Why weren t you there the nights that we cried You broke my mother s heart You broke your children for life It s not ok but we re alright I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes But those are just a long lost memory of mine Now I m writing just to let you know I m still alive And I m still alive

Sometimes I forget Yeah, and this time I ll admit that I miss you Said I miss you

It s been a long hard road without you by my side Why weren t you there the nights that we cried You broke my mother s heart You broke your children for life It s not ok but we re alright I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes But those are just a long lost memory of mine Now I m writing just to let you know I m still alive

And sometimes I forget This time I ll admit That I miss you I miss you Hey dad

"Wow ash that was umm...powerful."

I coudnt look at him cause i felt like i was going to cry.

"He ash you remember hold on?" He asked and i shook my head yes because that song helped me get over alot of shit in my life.

This world, this world is cold But you don't, you don't have to go You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely And no one seems to care You're mother's gone and your father hits you This pain you cannot bear

But we all bleed the same way as you do And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on, if you feel like letting go Hold on, it gets better than you know

Days, you say they're way too long And your nights, you can't sleep at all Hold on And you're not sure what you're waiting for But you don't want to know more And you're not sure what you're looking for But you don't want to know more

But we all bleed the same way as you do And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on, if you feel like letting go Hold on, it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking, you're one step closer Don't stop searching, it's not over Hold on

What are you looking for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Do you know, what you're doing to me?  
>Go ahead, what are you waiting for?<p>

Hold on, if you feel like letting go Hold on, it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking, you're one step closer Don't stop searching, it's not over

Hold on, if you feel like letting go Hold on, it gets better than you know Hold on

Why do i hear crying...i open the studio door and im hit with blue eyes...  
> <p>


	16. never be the same

**Ashleys p.o.v-**

Why is she here and crying...may be i should just ask her instead of just staring at her.

"Spencer why are you here? Why are you crying?"

"I..ugh..lana told me i could come over and i wanted to check on you but i guess you are busy recording and i dont want to bother you while you in your zone." She turned to leave but i grabbed her arm.

"Ace could you give us one minute please."

He turned and left me and spencer in the studio.

"Spencer why were you crying?"

"I knew you had a hard life but i guess i didnt know the half of it. I mean Kyla and the crew tol me you battled your father dieing but i didnt know you had other problems." She looked down at the ground.

"Spence if you wanted to know about my life why dont you just ask me. I do remember all those things that happened in my past. I just dont know what happened between us or at kyla's wedding. Or in Iraq..." Wow i really hope i remember ths stuff soon because its really starting to get to me that i dont remember.

"Ashley i want to know everything about you because you dont remember this but we had a connection that couldnt be we can do that in all due time. Lets go party with the crew."

She stood up and grabbed my hand and we went to join everyone around the pool. I was sitting on a chair by Lana just talking about nothing.

"Hey every one" Kyla said entering the back yard.

"Omg Ky im so glad you here i missed you so much." I said getting up and hugging her.

Me and kyla walked around the back yard and found two chairs and sat and talked.

"So ash tomorrow you get to accept your awards from the army, how do you feel?" Kyla asked me

"Bittersweet because i know i deserve it but i just dont know why."

We sat there in silence watching everyone talking and i seen lana and spencer laughing and talking.

I sat there and i heard the doorbell ring and tony got up to answer it.

"Um ashley, kyla i think this is for you." Tony

Hes comes in with Chritine and Ethan on his toes.

"Ashley, Kyla we need to speak to you too alone now" Chrisrtine said turned around and walked back into the house.

Me and kyla looked at each other and got up and walked into the house.

"Ok what is this all about?" I asked as i sat down at the table.

"Well i was going over the finacials for your recording studio ashley and Ethan and i have decided that if you guys dont sign at least two more artists this year then it will go under."

I looked at kyla and she looked shocked and a little pissed off.

"Well we dont have to sign anyone because me and the crew are in the middle of recording a new cd that will be out at the end of the month." I said with a smile.

"Wow ash thats great we will have to plan a turn the month after that." Ethan said with a smile.

"So thanks for the concern Christine but we have our business under control so you could just gladly get on the same broom you came in on and leave." Christine left with a pissed off look on her face. Ethan stayed behind.

"So ashley the cd will be ready by the end of the month?"

"Yes Ethan and once its done we will send it to you guys to put it out. Your a good PR guy just stay away from the wicked witch of L.A" I said with a laugh and he left.

"So are you guys really almost done with the cd?" Kyla finally spoke.

"Ya we have about 23 songs we just need to finish recording them all and then it we have to pick which ones we want."

"Ok well im going back outside."

"Ya im gonna go to the studio ill be out in a little while."

We both headed outside and she went to the pool and i walked the path to the studio.

_Spencers p.o.v_

Wow i guess ashley wasnt happy to see those people because she didnt seem to fond of them.

"Lana who were those people?"

"Ugh Christine Aka the mom who was never around and ethan the PR guy from the crew." Lana said looking scared.

I sat there as i watched ashley and kyla came out of the house and kyla walked towards us but ashley went to the studio.

"So whats going on ky" Lana asked.

"Well they were here to tell us that if we dont sign two new bands or singers we will go out of business."

"Wow that is shitty" I said

"Actually it was funny cause ash cut them off and told them the crew is recording and planning to go back on tour. So it was funny to see christine in complete shock." Kyla said with a little laugh.

"Ya ash talked to all of us about i a few days ago and we agreed that as long as she was healthy enough we would go on tour." Lana said

I sat there in complete shock i didnt know any of this but i guess i really didnt need to know it.

I decided to walk over to the studio to check on ashley and make sure she was ok. I went to the door and heard her playing.

_I know you, who are you now?  
>Look into my eyes if you can't remember.<br>Do you remember, oh?_

_I can see, I can still __find_  
><em>You're the only voice my <em>_heart__ can recognize  
>But I can't hear you now, yeah.<em>

_I'll never be the same  
><em>_I'm caught inside the memories, the promises  
>are yesterdays and I belong to you.<br>I just can't walk away  
>'cause after loving you<br>I can never be the same._

_And how can I pretend I've never known you?  
>Like it was all a dream, no.<br>I know I'll never forget  
>the way I always felt with you beside me<br>and how you loved me then, yeah._

_You led me here,  
>then I watched you disappear.<br>You left this emptiness inside  
>and I can't turn back time<br>No, stay!  
>Nothing compares to you.<br>Nothing compares to you.  
>I can't let you go,<br>Can't let you go.  
>I can't let go.<em>

_I'll never be the same,  
>not after loving you,<br>not after loving you, no._

_I can never be the same.  
>I will never be the same.<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.  
>I just can't walk away.<br>No, I can't walk away from you. _

Omg does she remember me and how she felt for me?


	17. i never told you

Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

I can't wait to tomorrow  
>This feeling has swallowed me whole<br>And know that I've lost control  
>This heart that I've followed<br>Has left me so hollow  
>That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything<p>

Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

I'm standing in your driveway  
>It's midnight and I'm sideways<br>To find out if you feel the same  
>Won't be easy, have my doubts too<br>But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
>Yeah you feel like home, home to me<p>

Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

All those nights I stayed away  
>Thinking of all the ways to make you mine<br>All of those smiles will never fade  
>Never run out of ways to blow my mind<p>

Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<br>Don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

Read more: .com/lifehouse-lyrics-falling-in-dzb7d63#ixzz1QKLswMFf  
>LetsSingIt - Your favorite Music Community<p>

Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

I can't wait to tomorrow  
>This feeling has swallowed me whole<br>And know that I've lost control  
>This heart that I've followed<br>Has left me so hollow  
>That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything<p>

Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

I'm standing in your driveway  
>It's midnight and I'm sideways<br>To find out if you feel the same  
>Won't be easy, have my doubts too<br>But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
>Yeah you feel like home, home to me<p>

Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

All those nights I stayed away  
>Thinking of all the ways to make you mine<br>All of those smiles will never fade  
>Never run out of ways to blow my mind<p>

Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<br>Don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

Read more: .com/lifehouse-lyrics-falling-in-dzb7d63#ixzz1QKLswMFf  
>LetsSingIt - Your favorite Music Community<p>

Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

I can't wait to tomorrow  
>This feeling has swallowed me whole<br>And know that I've lost control  
>This heart that I've followed<br>Has left me so hollow  
>That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything<p>

Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

I'm standing in your driveway  
>It's midnight and I'm sideways<br>To find out if you feel the same  
>Won't be easy, have my doubts too<br>But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
>Yeah you feel like home, home to me<p>

Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

All those nights I stayed away  
>Thinking of all the ways to make you mine<br>All of those smiles will never fade  
>Never run out of ways to blow my mind<p>

Everytime I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<br>Don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

Read more: .com/lifehouse-lyrics-falling-in-dzb7d63#ixzz1QKLswMFf  
>LetsSingIt - Your favorite Music Community<p>

_**A/n-Sorry for the wait hope its worth it. Reviews would be awesome and the people who have favorited me and are following my story thank you it makes my day.**_

_**Ashleys p.o.v**_

Ugh I have no clue who this song is about but I feel like I should know. I can only see blue and nothing else its like im blinded by that and I cant look past it. I wish I knew who all of this was for so maybe I could get them to help me get my memory back but I doubt that will happen. Aw well I guess I should just head back out to the party. I walk out of the studio and I see spencer walking back from the door to her seat. I wonder if she heard me singing she has this creepy way of walking about at just the right time I guess.

I walk over to the crew and ace is sitting by the edge of the pool so I take it apon myself to just push him in and when I do lana comes up behind me and throws me in the pool. Ugh shes such a bitch but when I look up I cant help but laugh cause I see spencer running towards lana and pushing her in the water. I see spencer standing there smiling when Josh and Tony charge and her and she moves out of the way and they both fall in the pool. I cant help but smile as the blonde walks back and sits by kyla smiling.

We all stay in the water and play around for awhile until lana says we need to call it a night so we can go to the studio and record our new cd. So the crew went up to the guest rooms and crashed. While I went to the living room and talked with Spencer and Kyla.

"So ky how has married life been for you?" I asked

"Its been good I mean Adam is great and I couldnt have asked for a better guy."

"Ya my brother really is a good guy but most of us Carlins are great people with hearts of gold." Spencer said with a smile

We all sat around talking until kyla decided it was getting late and she should get home. So mr and spencer sat in the living room.

"So tell me about this amazing family of yours?" I said to Spencer with a smile.

"Well there is me of course lol im the youngest by a few minutes. Then theres my twin Adam who as you know is married to your sister. Then we have my adopted brother Clay who is married to his high school sweet heart chealsea and they live in Sacramento with their two kids. Lastly there is my older brother Glen. Um he is a captain in the army and right now he is in Iraq." She said the last part looking down at the ground.

Why does it seem like I know a Glen Carlin...omg my Captain was her brother.

"He was my captain I remember him...he is the one who is giving me my purple heart next week. He is a good man and im glad he is related to you."

She sat there and looked at me smiling. I knew she was getting tired so I told her she should just crash in one of the empty rooms so she didnt have to drive home and risk getting hrt because I dont think I could go with out seeing those blue eyes every day of my life. Omg blue eyes...

_**Kyla's p.o.v-**_

So today we are going in to the studio with the crew and I have spencer here to work on their album cover and posters. Ash has recovered amazingly she looks great and I know her fans will still love her no matter what. She looks like she did when she first started touring. I walk in to the office building and I see her and the crew in the gym working out. I look behind me and I see spencer walking up to me and all I can think is damn if she liked my sister before she is going to think she is the hottest ting alive now.

"Hey Spencer you ready to go work on the album cover while this butt heads work out." I point to the crew in the gym.

She looks through the glass and she spits ashley lifting weights looking well like a million dollars. I cant say she is hot cause ew thats my big sis and that is just gross.

I see her starring so I pull her away and we walk into my office and start playing with some of the pictures we have of the crew. After about two hours of playing with layouts and such I think we have what we are looking for so we head to the studio to check on the kids in all of their glory.

When we get there we find ashley and ace in there singing.

_I miss those blue eyes  
>How you kissed me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<em>

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want you  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you_

_I see your blue eyes  
>Every time I close mine<br>You make it hard to see  
>Where I belong to when I'm not<br>Around you  
>It's like I'm not with me<em>

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want  
>You<br>After all the things we've  
>Been through<br>I miss everything about you  
>Without you<em>

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>(still you're gone)  
>Can't believe that I still want<br>You  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you _

I turn and look at spencer and we know this is about here because her blue eyes shine through. I trun and look at Josh and he nods his head.

"So what do you guys have recorded so far josh?"

"Well ash has decided to record Too much,All I want,We'll be a dream, Six feet under the stars, I'll wait for you, Guardian Angel, Lost in stereo,It's you, Day late friend, Have faith in me, I'd come for you, Let go,Thunder, Hold on, Never be the same, Falling in, and two songs I dont know yet. Ash has a lot more songs but this is what she wants on this cd so we have it for her."

I smiled because I knew that half of these songs were written about a certain blonde that is sitting next to me. She smiled when she heard ashley's voice ask the whole band to rejoin her for the next song.

"So josh how many yall got left to record?"

"Um actually we have only three left to be honest with you. But the last two ash said she needs to tweak them first. We did a lot of recording at the house since shes been home. Its hard to believe its been a month and she really doesnt have her full memory back."

"Ya but I know ash she will get it back." Just as I said that I heard ashley and the band start up.

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

_I can't wait till tomorrow  
>This feeling has swallowed me whole<br>And know that I've lost control  
>This heart that I've followed<br>Has left me so hollow  
>That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything<em>

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

_I'm standing in your driveway  
>It's midnight and I'm sideways<br>To find out if you feel the same  
>Won't be easy, have my doubts too<br>But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
>Yeah you feel like home, home to me<em>

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

_All those nights I stayed awake  
>Thinking of all the ways to make you mine<br>All of those smiles will never fade  
>Never run out of ways to blow my mind<em>

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<br>Don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

I turn and look at spencer and she has fallin hard for my big sis...oh man


	18. its all coming back to me

_**Sorry for the delay but I got married recently so I had to come out of that first. Then I got writers block. Reviews would be great so please!**_

_**Spencers p.o.v-**_

Wow I dont know what to say about the song I just heard Ashley sing...she is amazing and I hope she knows it sooner or later. Me and Kyla finished the album cover and were working on some of the posters for the band. I was about to walk out of the room when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked because my caller id said it was blocked.

"Hey spence its glen I have been trying to get a hold of Ashley to let her know the award ceremony is tomorrow at 1 pm. Can you just let her know because I have to let you go?" He sounded scared and it worried me.

"Ya Glen I will are you ok?"

"Spence dont worry about me ok I love you bye baby sis."

With that said he hung up and I got extremely scared for my big bro. He as always promised to come home safe and I dont think I can live if something happens to him because he has been my rock through so much and I love him with all of my heart. I guess I will try not to dwell on it and pray for the good. As I was walking down the hall to the music room I heard a voice that I had become to love. I rounded the corner and I seen Lana sitting on a stool playing the piano singing a song I hadnt heard of.

"Ok so can all of you sing and play everything?" I asked with a huge smile on my face

"Oh shit Spencer you scared me and yes we all learned to play when ash left for the army so when she came home we could move the band around. She will always be our front women and that is because she has a voice that makes people melt in her hands." Lana said with a twinkle in her eye.

I could tell she really cared for ashley and that made me happy to know that no matter what ashley was surrounded by nothing but love in her life.

"So Lana can I as you a question?"

"Um isnt that a question?" She said smiling and nodding a yes for me to know to just ask it when I was done laughing.

"Um so what are the relationships in this band I mean its hard to tell who wants whom and who is dating who?"

She laughed a little while thinking about her answer "Well im single and Bi but dont worry I dont like ash she is my big sis. I have my eye on someone else so I hope it works out. Um ace is single and straight as an arrow as he likes to say. Josh has a girlfriend her name is Deb and you will meet her when she flies back from visiting her family in texas. Then we have Tony aka fingers, he is gay as a rainbow flag and he loves that about himself. Lastly we have Troy my twin and he is straight and single and he likes it that way because he wants to concentrate on the band and helping ashley come back."

Wow I cant believe they were all so close and Lana just kept staring at me waiting for me to say something but I just couldnt help but wonder how we were all going to help ashley.

I was pulled out of my thought by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Spencer Carlin?" The voice asked

"Uh yes this is may I ask who this is?"

"Um yes my name is Captain Star and im calling about the documentary you are doing on Army life. I was wondering if you would like to come down to Fort Irwin for a week and do some interviews?"

Wow I had a feeling Glen had something to do with this whole thing. " Yes that sounds amazing when can I come down there?"

"How about you can come down tomorrow and we will set you up?"

"Yes I mean I do have something at noon tomorrow but I will leave right after that. Thank you for this." I said with a smile and hung up the phone.

I was so excited I didnt even hear Ashley come up next to me.

"So where are you going?" She asked shyly.

"Fort Irwin to do interviews for my documentary." I said with a smile

She just smiled and walked away. Wow that girl has my heart and she doesnt even knowit and thats scary.

_**Ashleys p.o.v-**_

Wow spencer is leaving and its to the place where I lost everything im not sure how I feel about all of this but I cant stop her because I dont have a reason to. I mean she is just a friend and I have no control over her. Ugh I have a headache so I decided to go to the lounge and lay down on one of the couches

_When i was done i seen the tears in her eyes and i looked around the room and spencers eyes and mine met and i swore for a moment every thing and everyone disappeared. I let the stage and went right towards her when i red head stepped infront of her and spencer threw her arms around her in a hug._

_I couldnt believe she wasnt single she was kissing this girl and i had no idea who she was but i was putting a hole in the back of her head with my eyes. Just then she turned around and i swear i thought i felt my heartbreak and shatter...it couldnt be...could it...Corporal Hunter. Red head with green eyes that I fell for. I saved her life for spencer...omfg..._


	19. No longer the lost

_**Ashleys p.o.v-**_

I remember everything. I shot up from my bed in the middle of the night and decided it would be best if I spent some time alone so I could figure out my thoughts. I remember corporal hunter. She was in my platoon after I got my promotion to become a second lieutenant. I remember meeting her and feeling connected to her right away. She drew me in with everything we had in common and her eyes. I can remember them somewhat. Her's were green but I remember Spencer's so much better because that blue shines through like none other. I can finally remember meeting her hat day at my house. When I walked down my stairs and saw those blue eyes she took my breath away. She was just so stunning that I had forgotten all about Corporal Hunter. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the whole time. I remember how beautiful Kyla looked and how happy she was and still is with adam. I remember Sarah and trying to be with her after I found out about Spencer and Megan. Sarah happened to be my best friend no matter what and I knew we had chemistry so I wanted to give a try. I slowed my run to a walk as I remember all the memories of me and sarah and me and megan on the beach. I could not help but smile at both of them. Spencer holds my heart just because in the short time I was home she got to know me for who I am and love me for that. I went and sat on the beach and just starred at the water. I just sat there as all the memories flooded back about the accident and the girls. I remember hanging with Spencer before I left and telling her I would keep megan safe. Ugh that's why I threw myself in front of her. Now I'm somewhat remembering the blast. I remember yelling at my troops to run away and I remember protecting Megan. Ugh why must I be so nice to people. I finally looked at the clock and relised I had been gone for hours and it was already 9am. So I decided to walk home and try to get a shower in. I got out and I went down to the kitchen and saw Lana sitting at the counter.

"Hey Lana how are you today?" I asked her as I was getting milk out of the fridge.

"well I was great until some one left the house at 6am and woke me up. Whats up Ash?"

"I remember everything..." I said looking down at the floor.

"...Wait you remember everything on today of all days?" She said with a shock look on her face.

"Ya I do I remember everything finally. I remember how I feel for spencer but im not sure im ready to be with her. I mean we have our concert next week then we are going on tour and she is leaving to go stay on the army base for a week I am not sure I can be with her yet. I am still piecing myself back together. I think she needs someone who knows just what they are doing and who they want to be." I looked down at the counter.

"Well why dont you go upstairs and relax maybe sleep until the awards ceremony. Sweetie I will wake you up." she said with a smile

_**Spencer's p.o.v**_

Today I went into my office just to try and get some work done. I know I have a lot of scripts on my plate but my most important one is the army documentary. It makes me feel safe to my brother and it's nice to have that connection with him. You would think it would hurt because of my husband but I have come to terms with being a widow and I know I need to move on.

"Miss Carlin there is a Carmen Mendez here to see you"

Hmm I wonder what this could be about. I told my assistant to just send her in.

"Hi Miss Carlin I am Carmen and im here to talk to you about a movie script that myself and Angela Robinson have been working on."

"Well first off call me Spencer and do you have a script and A time line of when you would like to start. I am a very busy woman and I have a lot of projects on my plate so I would have to check if I had time."

"We understand that I am here to merely drop off the script and my business card. If you have any questions at all please just give me a call and I will gladly answer them. The time line of when we would start shooting is also in there. If you are interested we will discuss pay but please just think it over. I think this movie will not open up your eyes but the worlds as well."

I shook her hand and she left. I went back to sorting through all of my deadlines and getting my assistants on the jobs I would need done while I was gone. I needed one of them to cover the band pictures while I was gone even though Kayla was pretty sure mine were great I still wanted more. Just so Ashley had a ton to pick from seeing as how she was back she got to take back over her record company. I hope she is working on getting her memory back. Ugh I need to get her out of my head right now because I know she needs to work on herself. She isnt her whole self and I know she will need to fix that first. Ugh oh shit look at the time I have to get over to the house so we can all get to ashley's award ceremony.

_**Lana's P.o.v**_

Wow ash is so peaceful when she is sleeping I dont want to wake her but inknow we need to head to the park so she can get her award. Gosh I hope she stops putting herself in harms way. She is finally looking healthy again and I dont think I can handle seeing her broken again. I decide to wake her up and tell her to get dressed.

I head down stairs and I hear voices and I turn to see spencer and kayla standing there looking amazing. Spencer is going to make ash fall so hard and im not sure how ash will deal with that but I hope its good. I went to my room and changed into some nice jeans and a t-shirt. I knew Ashley wouldn't care what I looked like but I try to dress nice when I have to. We are all downstairs waiting for ash when she comes down in here uniform looking like a million dollars and I swear I heard her and spencer stop breathing.

"Um guys why dont we head to the limo so we can get this show on the road. I seen ashley finish walking down the stairs and grab spencers hand and show her to the limo. Wow these two were made for each other and just dont know ut yet I hope the figure it out sooner or later.

_**Ashley's p.o.v**_

We get to the ceremony and everything seems fine but I can't help but feel like something is a little off. I just shake it off and walk to my chair on stage and wait to be called for my award. I see Captain Carlin on the other side of the stage and he has cuts all over his face and hand and I know he was just recently in a fight but now is not the time or place to discuss is with him. Then I look over to the crowd and I see Sergeant Dennison smiling at me. I look around and I notice familiar green eyes shining at me and I smile at corporal Hunter sitting in the audience. I look up at the sky and notice something shining down at me and I try to get a better look at it but I heard a bang followed by more and my instinct was to jump up and to protect Spencer so I cover her and the crew covered their selves and Kayla. I hurried and pushed Spencer into them as I saw a bullet heading towards Captain Carlin and it all went black...


	20. It will Rain

Authors note- Hey guys who still read this story sorry i took such a long break but I had writers block and then I felt like no one was reading the story so i guess it didnt matter that i was gone but then I got one review and it told me i should come back Life4 I thank you for you comment so this chapter is for you.

_Ashleys __p__.__o__.__v_

Ugh why must these lights be so bright...wait a second bright lights horrible smell ugh that only means one thing I guess I must be in the hospital again. Ugh I dont want to open my eyes but I can hear voices they sound close but at the same time so far away. Man Im weak..oh look darkness...

_Lanas __p__.__o__.__v_

Why wont this bitch wake up I know she is stronger than this she needs to get up. Just as I look up I see the machine that tells us her heart beat flat line...OMG DOCTORS GET IN HERE! "Ma'am we need you to leave the room" One of the nurses said. I left her room and broke down crying in the hallway. Why her she is such a good person. She saved Captain Carlin and now she is suffering ugh. Where is Kyla she should be here now. I just fall down to the floor and start crying.

"God you can't take her she is my best friend and she is the best person I know. Leave her alone she only helps others and never worries about herself please god let her come back to me"

"Lana is she ok?" My twin asked me. His twin senses must have been tingling because he always knows when Im upset and then he shows up.

"I don know Troy she coded when I was in there its like she doesnt want to fight this time. It is like she gave up I hope she can pull out of this."

_Mean while __in __another __room_

_Spencers __p__.__o__.__v_

"Glen how you feeling big bro" The youngest carlin asked. All the carlins were in account Paula and Arthur were cuddled on the couch and Adam and Kyla went to get the gang some coffee. Clay and Chelsea were sitting in the corner with Tonya asleep on their lap.

"Ugh I have a headache from hell but other than that I am ok Does anyone know how Lieutenant Davies is?" He asked

Spencer couldnt help but look down at the floor she knew the crew was with her but she couldnt get herself to go see the girl for herself she had pushed her out of the way of harm and hurt herself from it but then got up and saved her brother by taking a bullet that was meant for him

"Ace was just here and he said she does not look to good and the doctors are unsure if she is going to make it. She took a bullet to the heart and one to the stomach so right now everything is touch and go" Paula said seeing the pain on Spencer's face.

Glen put his head down and started to cry and at the spencer ran out of the room and started to punch the walls. Why is god trying to take someone so good as ashley away from her and her friends. But what Spencer didnt see was the while crew coming towards her well all but one. Lana was in ashleys room sitting with her.

"Spence can you please come with us. The doctors said she may not make it through the night so we are all meeting in her room Kyla and Adam are there with Lana but we thought you might want to be there to." Ace said.

Spencer got up and took the boys hand and walked with them to the room.

What she didnt expect to see was lana sitting in a chair holding a guitar.

"Lana what is with the guitar?" I Asked kindof scared to get the answer.

"We wrote her a song and so ya we are just gonna sing it"

"_If __you __ever __leave __me__, __baby__, __Leave __some __morphine __at __my __door __Cause __it __would __take __a__whole __lot __of __medication __To __realize __what __we __used __to __have__, __We __don__'__t __have __it __anymore__._

_There__'__s __no __religion __that __could __save __me __No __matter __how __long __my __knees __are __on __the __floor__, __oh __So __keep __in __mind __all __the __sacrifices __I__'__m __making __Will __keep __you __by __my __side __Will __keep __you __from __walking __out __the __door__._

_Cause __there__'__ll __be __no __sunlight __if __I __lose __you__, __baby __There__'__ll __be __no __clear __skies __if __I __lose __you__, __baby __Just_

_like __the __clouds__, __my __eyes __will __do __the __same __if __you __walk __away __Everyday__, __it __will __rain__, __rain__, __rain_

_I__'__ll __never __be __your __mother__'__s __favorite __Your __daddy __can__'__t __even __look __me __in __the __eye __Oooh __if __I__was __in __their __shoes__, __I__'__d __be __doing __the __same __thing __Saying __there __goes __my __little __girl __walking __with __that __trouble some __guy_

_But __they__'__re __just __afraid __of __something __they __can__'__t __understand __Oooh __well __little __darling __watch __me __change __their __minds __Yea __for __you __I__'__ll __try__, __I__'__ll __try__, __I__'__ll __try __I__'__ll __pick __up __these __broken __pieces__ '__til __I__'__m __bleeding __If __that__'__ll __make __you __mine_

_Cause __there__'__ll __be __no __sunlight __if __I __lose __you__, __baby __There__'__ll __be __no __clear __skies __if __I __lose __you__, __baby __Just __like __the __clouds__, __my __eyes __will __do __the __same __if __you __walk __away __Everyday__, __it __will __rain__, __rain__, __rain_

_Ooooh __Don__'__t __you __say __goodbye__, __don__'__t __just __say__, __goodbye __I__'__ll __pick __up __these __broken __pieces__ '__til __I__'__m __bleeding __If __that__'__ll __make __it __right_

_Cause __there__'__ll __be __no __sunlight __if __I __lose __you__, __baby __There__'__ll __be __no __clear __skies __if __I __lose __you__, __baby __Just __like __the __clouds__, __my __eyes __will __do __the __same __if __you __walk __away __Everyday__, __it __will __rain__, __rain__, __rain__..."_

I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I walked over to ashley and I grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear that she had to come back because we all loved her and our world would fall apart with out her nose crinkling smile.

_Ashleys__p__.__o__.__v_

I can hear them singing to me but through all the fog I can hear her my angel with her bright blue eyes. If anything I need to get to her she needs me and I need her because I think I am in love with her. She has my hand in hers and I can feel it like a ton of bricks maybe if I just squeeze it. Hmm that seems to be getting her attention she told the room I did but they dont believe her I guess its time to brave that light and open my eyes so then I can see those blue eyes.

I open my eyes and I am met with the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen.


	21. Hallelujah

_**Authors **__**note**__**-**__Well __hey__ y__'__all __I__'__m__ back __for __now__ but __that __does __not__ mean __i__ wont __be__ taking __a __break __again __I__ do __go __to__ school __full __time __and__ work __a __thousand__ hours __a __week __and __have __a __very __demanding __wife __who __wants __to __spend__ time __with __me__ lol__. __But __i __decided __to __update __again __because __i __got __more __comments__ then __I __thought __I __would__ so __I__ don__'__t __want __to __leave __you __guys __hanging__. __So __here __is __some__ shout __outs__._

_**Redess**__**89-**__Thank__ you __for __the __comment__ first __off __and __ya__ it __seems __ash __keeps __wanting __to__ be __in__ harms __way__._

_**Geocacher**__**123- **__Thank __you __for __the __comment __and__ here __is __you __update__!_

_**Life**__**4- **__You__ already __know __your __awesome __but __once __again__ thanks __for__ the __comment__._

_OK __guys __so __on __with __the__ story __but __first __off __I__ also __want __to __thank __those __people __who __have __favorited __my__ story __or __me__ for __that __matter__. __OK __guys __here __is __the __deal __for __me __to __put __up __the __next __chapter __which __I__ am__ working__ on __currently__ I__ need __at __least__ 3 __comments__. __Do__ you __think __you__ guys __can__ do__ that __cause __I__ think __y__'__all __can__! __Alright __on __with __the__ show_

_**Spencer**__**'**__**s **__**p**__**.**__**o**__**.**__**v**__**-**_

Ugh is she awake...Um I can see her brown eyes...I think I am going to faint...But I want to talk to her.

"Hey ash are you OK?" Wow that is a super dumb question Spence she's in a hospital.

"Well I think i am OK but I cant really tell I mean I must not be doing to well seeing as how I am in a hospital again. Can someone please tell me how the hell I ended up here again? I mean it's not like I hate hospitals or nothing but they are so damn bright and I really am sick of waking up in them."

Well at least she has her sense of humor again so that is a good sign. I look around the room to see who is going to fill her in on the details but they all look like they are all still in shock that their friend is awake and making jokes for Christ sake.

"Well you see we were at the awards ceremony and things took a turn for the worst"

_**Flashback**__**-**_

_So __we__ are __sitting __in__ the __crowd__ watching__ ash __and __my __brother __on __stage __getting __ready __to__ receive__ their__ awards__. __I__ can__not __believe __my __brother__ is __presenting__ Ashley__'__s __with__ her __award __he __must __have __said__ that __he __was__ now__ related __to __her __or __something__ because __he __normally __hates __these__ stupid __things__. __Speaking __of __him__ he __looks __horrible __it __looks __like __he __has __been __in __a__ few __dozen __fights __with __all __the__ scratches __on __his __face __and __arms__. __I__ will __have __to __ask __him __about __that __later __but __now __on __to __the __girl __I __am__ falling __for__. __She __looks __like__ she __is __distracted__ by __something__ in __the __distance __and __that__'__s __when __I__ see__ something __flying __towards __the __stage__. __Ashley__ bolts __up __and __jumps __off __stage__ and __comes __towards __us __to __protect __me__. _

"_Ash __what __is __going __on__" __I __ask __her__. __She__ does __not __answer __me __and__ that__'__s __when __I __see __the __blood __coming __from__ her __stomach __but __Ashley __does __not __seem __to __notice __and__ that__'__s __when __I __See__something __going __towards __my __brother __and__ the__ next __thing __I__ knows __I am __being __pushed __to __the __ground __and __Ashley __is __running __to __the __stage __and__ pushing __her__ oldest __brother __out __of __the __line __of __fire__. __That __is __when __I__ see __her __hit __the __ground__._

_**End**__** Flashback**_

"So I ran to you and you had taken a bullet to the heart for my brother." I still can not believe this girl not only saved me but my brother as well in one whole day.

"You are a hero ash and thanks to you Glen is ok and I know he will be so happy to hear you are ok as well." Adam spoke

"I don't feel like a hero. To be honest I feel like a human target lately. Ugh I kind of am tired but I afraid to go back to sleep. Will you guys please all go get some rest I promise I wont die on you." Ashley said

"I am not going anywhere. I will be in this room until your dumb rainbow ass gets out." Oh lana how you know to lighten a mood.

"Fine Lana you can stay but the rest of you should really get some sleep you all look like hell if I do say so myself." Ashley said with a laugh

"Well I'll be here cause Glen is not getting realised till tomorrow and I promised I would stay with him so I'll be around to keep Lana company as well." I said giving Lana a smile.

Everyone got up and gave ashley a hug and told lana if anything changes to give them all call.

Finally it was just me and Lana in the room and Ashley had slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Hey Lana you wanna go with me to get something to eat real quick she is asleep and then I will walk you back here?" I asked knowing the girl has not ate since the accident and she needs to eat and maybe sleep but I know she wont because Ash is like her sister and besides Troy the crew is the only family they have.

She just nodded and we walked down to the cafeteria in silence. We got there and got some sandwiches because come on now a good ham and turkey sandwich could help anyone cheer up or at least that's what my dad always told me.

"Spencer she woke up and I hope she remembers everything because I am not sure I can go through rebuilding her memory again." Lana finally said

"Lana we will just have to take it one day at a time OK. I will be here for both of you and I promise I wont go anywhere. I know I am supposed to be going to the base to film but I am going to send one of my assistants instead."

When I said that she looked up at me with such love and care that I just wanted to get up and hug her but I knew that now was not the time for that.

Finally we finished eating and headed back up to Ashley's room and I left Lana in there and went to talk to Glen for a while.

_**Ashley**__**'**__**s **__**p**__**.**__**o**__**.**__**v**_

I know I should be sleeping but I am to afraid to sleep just yet. I heard Lana and Spencer come back so I hurried up and pretended to be asleep, I cant believe how well my best friend and the girl I am falling for are getting along it is really nice to see. I just wish it was not under these circumstances that they got close. When I hear the door close I know that Spencer has left so I turn over and I see Lana curled up on the chair asleep. She must not have gotten any sleep in the past couple days. I know this has probably been super hard on her because we are family and she would not want to see anything bad happen to me. I just stare at her for a while and dose off.

_**Later**__** that **__**day**_

I woke up to the door being opened and Spencer walking in. I don't think she meant to wake me so I played asleep just so she would think she didnt wake me. I can hear her and Lana talking about a song that Spencer wrote for me...Wow I did not know she knew how to write music but I guess when inspiration hits you it has to be put out somehow. So the next thing I hear is Lana getting her guitar and her and Spencer singing.

"_Somehow__ everything__'__s __gonna __fall __right __into __place_

_If __we __only __had __a__way __to __make __it __all __fall __faster __everyday_

_If__ only __time__ flew__ like__ a __dove_

_Well __god__, __Make __it __fly __faster __than__ I__'__m __fallin __in __love_

_This __time__ we__'__re __not__ giving __up_

_Let__'__s __make__ it __last __forever_

_Screaming__ "__hallelujah__"_

_We__'__ll __make__ it __last __forever_

_Holding__ on to __patience __wearing __thin_

_I__ can__'__t__ force __these__ eyes __to __see__ the __end_

_If __only __time __flew__ like __a __dove_

_We__ could __watch __it __fly __and __just __keep__ looking__ up_

_This __time __we__'__re __not __giving __up_

_Let__'__s __make __this __last __forever_

_Screaming__ "__hallelujah__"_

_We__'__ll __make__ it __last __forever_

_And__ we__'__ve __got __time __on__ our __hands_

_(__We__'__ve__ got __time__) __Got __nothing __but__ time __on __our __hands_

_Got__ nothing__ but__, __got __nothing __but_

_(__We__'__ve __got __time__) __Got __nothing __but __time__ on__ our __hands_

_This__ time __were__ not__ giving __up_

_Oh__, __Let__'__s __make __this __last __forever_

_Screaming__ "__hallelujah__"(__hallelujah__)_

_Hallelujah__"_

Wow that song is powerful I cant help but let the tears fall down my face.

"Ash did you hear us sing" Lana asked

All I could do was nod my head and open my eyes and look at spencer and I can see tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. She just opened her heart to me but am I ready to open mine to hers?

_**Song**__** used **__**Hallelujah **__**by **__**Paramore **__**and **__**Last **__**chapters **__**song**__** was **__**It **__**Will **__**Rain **__**by **__**Bruno**__** Mars**_


	22. authors note

Sorry for the lack of update but I'm finding it hard to get back into the swing of writing. I'm also running on a blank for where I want this story to go but if u guys are still out there and like this story I will try my best to get a chapter up soon. Thanks for all of you who are out there reading and favoriting me and my stories.


	23. Just give me a reason

_**Spencers p.o.v**_

So I just accidentally poured my heart out to ashley and she is now completely quiet. I kind of want to go crawl in a hole but I know Lana won't let me do that. I swear the silence is going to eat me alive.

"Um...So whats on the agenda for today guys?" Oh Lana the ever so crazy girl who can't stand silence.

"Well I'm going to sit in this hospital bed and look like a ghost since I can't go out and enjoy the sun. But you two are going to go do something fun with the boys. I will not take no for an answer so just get out of here and go shopping and just enjoy the day. Im just going to sleep and beg to get out of this bed as soon as possible." Ashley stated with a very scary glare.

I just looked at Lana and she seen the hurt in my eyes from Ashley not even acknowledging the fact that we know she heard us singing that song. She had to have known that song was about here because she isn't stupid. Aw well I just stand up and wait for Lana to join me but she just waves me off and says she will join me in a few minutes. So I head over to my brother's room just to talk to him to clear my head.

_**Lana's P.O.V**_

"Ashley what the hell is wrong with you? That girl is confessing her love for you like every day and you can't even let your walls down long enough to tell her how you feel. Come on Ash this girl is amazing and all of us like her more than any one else you have ever brought home so please do not fuck this up." I almost scream at her.

"Lana I know I am just afraid I mean come on I met her then got blown up, came back tried to remember her and just started to and got shot. I mean I really do not have a good track record of staying the heck out of harms way and I really do not want to drag her down this road again. She has already been through a military death once and I do not want her to have to go through a second one." Ashley starts to cry when she says all this.

I just look at her and I see in her eyes that she really does care about Spencer but I just wish she would take the leap on this poor girl she really is worth all the trouble but I guess I cant make Ashley understand that.

"Ok Ash but you should really do some thinking because Spencer has been here for you and nothing is making her go away so remember that hun." I said and I walked out.

I walked towards Spencer's brothers room and I hear her telling Glen that she does not think that Ashley will ever love her back. I want to just run in there and tell her just to give Ash some time because she is just afraid to hurt her like she has been hurt before but instead I just stand out there and listen to them. I hear glen tell her to be patient all good things come to those who wait and that seems to make Spencer laugh and cheer up. At that point I knock on the door to announce my presence and I see Spence lean over and hug her brother. We walk out and head down the street to a little coffee shop to just get away for awhile.

"So Spencer how is Glen doing today?" I ask making small talk.

"He seems to be doing better they said they may release him today but he will have to stay with me for a few days so I can take care of him but I really do not mind I love Glen." She says with a sincere smile.

"Spencer I know you are mad at Ashley but you need to give her time to sort out her head she is all jumbled up. I mean come on she got blown up and shot in a very short time span who would you feel after all of that?"

"I guess I would feel scared and lost but thats just me. Ashley is stronger than me but I guess I see where you are coming from but I mean how much more time does she really need? I can not keep my heart out here hoping to god she will just take it. It hurts way to much to keep doing this." She looks at me with sad eyes.

"Spencer I can not tell you how long it will take her but I know she has feeling for you and I know she will explain them all to you in her own little Ashley way and you will love it. But i understand that she is making you stay out there and your heart can get hurt very much but I can tell you that ashley wont do anything to hurt you on purpose." I say and look her in the eyes.

After that we headed back to the hospital to check on Ashley and Glen. As we were walking by Ashleys room we softly heard a melody coming from her room.

_Right from the start, you were a thief, _  
><em> You stole my heart and<em>  
><em> I your willing victim<em>  
><em> I let you see the parts of me<em>  
><em> That weren't all that pretty.<em>  
><em> And with every touch<em>  
><em> You fixed them.<em>  
><em> Now, you've been talking in your sleep<em>  
><em> Oh oh, things you never say to ME<em>  
><em> Oh oh, tell me that you've had enough<em>  
><em> Of our Love, our Love.<em>

_ Just give me a reason, _  
><em> Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em> Just a second, we're not broken<em>  
><em> Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again.<em>  
><em> it's in the stars, <em>  
><em> It's been written in the scars on our hearts<em>  
><em> We're NOT broken<em>  
><em> Just bent and we can learn to love again.<em>

_ I'm sorry I don't understand where_  
><em> All of this is coming from.<em>  
><em> I thought that we were fine, <em>  
><em> (Oh, we had everything)<em>  
><em> Your head is running wild again<em>  
><em> My dear, WE still have everything<em>  
><em> And it's all in your MIND.<em>  
><em> (Yeah, but this is happenin')<em>  
><em> You've been having real bad dreams<em>  
><em> Oh oh, you use to lie so close to me<em>  
><em> Oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets<em>  
><em> Between our love, our love<em>  
><em> Ooooh, our love, our love.<em>

_ Just give me a reason, _  
><em> Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em> Just a second, we're not broken<em>  
><em> Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again.<em>  
><em> I never stopped<em>  
><em> It's still written in the scars on my heart<em>  
><em> You're NOT broken<em>  
><em> Just bent and we can learn to love again.<em>

_ Oh, tear ducts and rust_  
><em> I'll fix it for us<em>  
><em> We're collecting dust, <em>  
><em> But our love's enough.<em>  
><em> You're holding it in, <em>  
><em> You're pouring a drink<em>  
><em> No, nothing is as bad as it seems.<em>  
><em> We'll come clean! <em>

_ Just give me a reason, _  
><em> Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em> Just a second, we're not broken<em>  
><em> Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again.<em>  
><em> It's in the stars<em>  
><em> It's still written in the scars on our hearts<em>  
><em> That We're NOT broken<em>  
><em> Just bent and we can learn to love again.<em>

_ Just give me a reason, _  
><em> Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em> Just a second, we're not broken<em>  
><em> Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again.<em>  
><em> Oh, it's in the stars<em>  
><em> It's still written in the scars on our hearts<em>  
><em> That We're NOT broken<em>  
><em> Just bent and we can learn to love again.<em>

_ Ooh, we can learn to love again_  
><em> Ooh, we can learn to love again<em>  
><em> Oh, that we're not broken<em>  
><em> Just bent and we can learn to love again<em>

I looked over at Spencer and I think Ashley's message was received load and clear!

_**OK guys here is an update for now to my reviewers thank you especially Coachkimm you have kept me inspired!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Ashleys**_** p.o.v**_

Hmm spencer and lana have been gone a while I hope they are relaxing. I know this whole thing has been hard on Lana she has not left my side since this whole thing happened. If the gave awards for being a great friend Lana would win it every time . I can't wait to show Lana this new song I wrote for spencer it will show her just how much she really does mean to me.

"Hey you broken rainbow when you gettin out of this jail cell?" Lana's perky voice came flooding into the room. Just like her to try to make such A grand entrance.

"Well the nurse was going to go get the doctor so he could discuss that with me. The doctors did say they were going to let Glen out today so that has to make spencer really excited." I say with asmile on my face.

"Ok cut the shit I heard your song while I was out in the hall. I know you really do care for Spencer but you have to cut the shit and actually tell her before you lose her ash. She seemed really down at the coffee shop we went to because we both know you heard her song and hell even she knows it so just quit trying to hide it from her and just come clean please for all of our sanitys."

I don't say anything I don't think I have anything I can say Lana iust told me all the things I wwae toafraid to hear. Thank god I didnt have to much time to dwell on it because the doctor came in and told me I was also being released today so I was so happy but I knew there was going to be some rule about some one having to be there to take care of me and I was not to worried since I knew the whole crew would be at my house to take care of me. I just pray that kyla finally moved out so she doesn't have to deal with this. Its not that I don't want her around but she is starting her own family and I'm just falling apart.

"So Lana do you know if kyla moved into her house yet?" I asked

"Ya she texted me yesterday ro say they were fully moved in but you can expect her over all the time since she's just two doors down and all." Lana said with a smirk

"So you and the boys coming to stay with me for a while or you gonna let my cripple self try to hurt myself more?" I said with the same smire she gave me. Then the bitch had the nerve to sit there and actually think about my offer. I mean come on now rent and everything are paid for so how much better could the deal get.

"Ya hun you know all of us are going to be there all tje boys have bags packed and are heading over there now and I left a bag there when you first got hurt so don't worry we will all be there with skittles to put your rainbow butt back together."

Just then Spencer came kn pushing Glen in a wheel chair.

"Hey Davies thanks for saving my butt out there and I'm happy to say your stay in the military is over as long as you would like it to be. All I have to do os make some phone call because all the higher ups heard about what happened. So you just say the word when your ready and I have your back. But mostly I wanted to thank you for saving my life and protecting my little sister." Glen say with a smile.

"Glen I'm always here for you carlins in fact if you guys want everyone is staying at my house for a while I have a ton of rooms and you two are more than welcome to come stay with us for awhile."

"I don't think we could intrude like that you need time to heal ash." Spencer says with a small voice that I know she wants to but is afraid of what will happen if she stays with us.

"Come on spencer it will be fun you can help me torture the boys since rainvow here is going to be proped up on he big behind." Lana said in her up beat tone.

"Well with that offer how could I say no then. We will meet you guys there we will have to get some clothes and i will also bring sone food from my house to help stock you fridge ash." Spencer said with a smile.

Just like that they left the room and the nurse came in to give us the papers to sign so I could be released into the care of Lana which I honestly think I would be better staying in this place for a while. But I so miss my own bed so I guess I will take the chance of them killing me at home.

"Alright punching bag lets get you home. The boys decided tl barbeque since spencer and glen will be coming and plus its all they really know how to do. I swear this boys would die with out me." At this we both start laughing cause its true our boys only know how to burn water...come to think of it I'm not so sure we should trust them with the grill...

_**Spencer's p.o.v**_

When we roll up to ashleys place i can heat music coming from the back of house sonim assuming everyone is back there so I go around and help glen out of the car amd grab our bags from the back seat. I tell glen to head out back while I go put the stuff in free rooms. I notice the boys out back grilling and I see Lana and I give her small wave. I notice one of the downstairs rooms are free and I start to load Glen's stuff in there. Just after I get all of glens stuff into his room I go and grab the little bit of groceries that I brought and put them in the fridge. After Im done with that I go and grab my stuff and head upstairs to find an empty room. It seems like the one that was empty was created just for me. It has the best view of the back yard and sunset also it has light blue walls and a nice modest tv and a cd player. I look on the bed and there's a note with my name on it.

_Spencer I knew you would pick this room because it reminds me the most of you make your self comfortable and press play on the cd player there is something in there for you-Ash_

So I walk over to the cd player and I hit play and I hear Ashley's voice coming through the speakers.

_Four letter word  
>But I don't have the guts to say it<br>Smile til it hurts  
>Let's not make it complicated<br>We got a story  
>But I'm about to change the ending<br>You're perfect for me  
>More than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now<br>Gotta let you know somehow_

Chorus:  
>I'll be your shelter<br>I'll be your storm  
>I'll make you shiver<br>I'll keep you warm  
>Whatever weather<br>Baby I'm yours  
>Be your forever, Be your fling<br>Baby, I will be your everything

Verse 2:  
>We used to say<br>That we would always stay together  
>But who's to say<br>That we could never last forever  
>Girl, got a question<br>Could you see yourself with somebody else?  
>Cause I'm on a mission<br>And I don't wanna share, I want you all to myself right now  
>I just wanna scream it out<p>

Chorus:

I'll be your shelter  
>I'll be your storm<br>I'll make you shiver  
>I'll keep you warm<br>Whatever weather  
>Baby I'm yours<br>Be your forever, Be your fling  
>Baby, I will be your everything<p>

Bridge:  
>No matter what you do<br>I'll be there for you  
>And every time you close your eyes<br>I will be by your side  
>'Cause every time you make me sing<br>Baby, I will be your everything

Chorus:  
>I'll be your shelter<br>I'll be your storm  
>I'll make you shiver<br>I'll keep you warm  
>Whatever weather<br>Baby I'm yours  
>Be your forever, Be your fling<p>

Baby, I will be your everything

Omg she was telling me how she feels and she does feel the same way that I do. I didn't even notice I was crying.

All the sudden I hear some one clear their throat and I turn and its the girl who has completely stolen my heart.


	25. Save me

_**Authors note- **OK guys thanking you so much for your reviews they have made me smile so much. Coachkimm as always thanks for your loyalty. Odunit that you for also sticking with me. Also all the guest reviews thank you so much. Here is another update for you guys. It may take me awhile to get the nextone up cause i do not have it written yet or an idea yet. Just so you all know we will figure out who shot glen so do not worry :-)  
><em>

_**Ashley's p.o.v**_

I had come up as soon as I heard her hit play. I waited in the hallway for the song to finish the whole time just watching Spencer's facial expressions. She seemed to understand that this song was my my official answer to her confession. I don't know if she heard my other song but I know she got this message and that is really all that matters to me in the long run. Once the song was finshed I made my presence known by clering my throat.

"I hope those are happy tears here spencer because I have never confessed how I s=feel to some one before and im not sure with the reactions you are giving me here so please say something to me." I say looking down at my feet the whole time.

"Ash you are just so god dang amazing I swear you drive me up a wall. I know you heard me singing with Lana at the hospital and yes I heard the song you song at the hospital so I knew you were just scared to tell me how you felt but this song right here just tells me you are ready to try and be with me so please tell me I got the right message from this story because if I got the wrong one I will just have to excuse myself while I go die."

"Whoa there Spence yes it means that I want to see if what we have is the real deal but I also want to do this the right way. I want us to go on dates and get to know each other better and build our relationship. So spencer will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow night?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"I would love to Ashley." She jumps on me I guess she must have forgotten about my injuries but im not going to say anything because having her arms wrapped around me is just heaven.

"Ok spence as much as I love this I am still injured and the guys are all probably wondering were the hell we are so we should get down there but don't worry I wont forget I owe you a date how about we go out on Friday it will give me a few days to heal and relax and the same for you."

She justs nods and we head downstairs to join the group outside.

_**Lana's p.o.v**_

I watch them walking out smiling at each other and I just know that they have finally found the common ground that all of us have been waiting for.

"So Ash what you gonna do with you life now I mean there is this amazing band that could use a singer?" I say with a smile.

"I don't honestly know I mean I know I have the option to retire from the military but im not sure I want to do that just yet but we will see were the next two months lead me who reallys knows." She says staring at Spencer.

I just nod and watch the boy messing around at the grill and the finally bring the food over to feed us which I must admit was actually good for none of them really knowing how to cook at all.

After we are done eating we all sit by the pool just talking and trying to figure out some plans for the rest of the week. All of the crew decided we would take turns working from the studio here to keep and eye on Ashley and glen. Spencer got really mad at us for insisting she head back to work so her clients don't get in an uproar.

"Ok guys ill make you all a deal I will go to work tomorrow to sort things out then I should be able to do most of my work here as well so I will be joining you guys on the rotating shifts and I will not take no for an answer." Spencer said with a stern look that made me back down.

"Ok well now that this is all settled why don't we just relax and sing some tunes." Ace said with a smile.

We just start singing some of our old songs but ash does not sing to much cause she does not want to hurt herself.

"How many songs have you guys really written?" Spencer asked.

"Um I do not really know I think we have written about 50 before ash left but with the ones she has just wrote its about 55. Ash is always writing songs so that number will probably triple by the end of the month." I say with a huge smile.

"Ok that number will not triple it will probably only double gosh. Get it right Lana." Ashley says.

"Ash you are always writing you are a machine I swear." Josh said

"Thank you josh for backing me up cause we all know how hard headed rainbow could be. Good luck with her spence you are going to need it." I say this and take off running.

"Josh do me a favor and chuck her in the pool please since I cant catch her right now." Ash said

**_Spencers p.o.v_**

I just sit and watch as Josh catches Lana and throws her into the pool. Then he comes back towards us and smiles.

"Josh she is going to kill you when she gets out of the pool." I say with a smile.

"Eh it was worth it. I always wanted to throw her in there but usually Ashley beats me to it. But since she can't really catch him right now it makes things easier for me right now." He says with a smirk

"Josh you are so dead and I am not going to let my brother protect you this time." Lana said coming over and jumping on Josh and soaking him.

"OK guys lets calm down. Lana go change, same with you Josh and when you guys are done we will start roasting marshmallows." Ashley said.

They both get up to leave and I take my chance to look over at Ashley and she looks so at peace and like she is just in her own little world.

"So ash tomorrow sound good for you?" I say with a smile hoping she gets what i am meaning.

"Ya tomorrow sounds great." She says with a smile

"Ok bitches its time to sing." Lana says coming out of the house.

_Every now and then_  
><em> I get a little lost<em>  
><em> The strings all get tangled<em>  
><em> The wires all get crossed<em>  
><em> Every now and then<em>  
><em> I'm right upon the edge<em>  
><em> Danglin' my toes out over the ledge<em>  
><em> I just thank God you're here<em>

_ (Chorus)_  
><em> ['Cause] when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun<em>  
><em> ['Cause] when I'm a firecracker comin' undone<em>  
><em> When I'm a fugitive ready to run<em>  
><em> All wild-eyed and crazy<em>  
><em> No matter where my reckless soul takes me<em>  
><em> Baby you save me<em>

_ It's hard lovin' a man_  
><em> That's got a gypsy soul<em>  
><em> I don't know how you do it<em>  
><em> I'm not sure how you know<em>  
><em> The perfect thing to say<em>  
><em> To save me from myself<em>  
><em> You're the angel that believes in me<em>  
><em> Like nobody else<em>  
><em> And I thank God you do<em>

_ (Chorus)_

_ Well I know I don't tell you nearly enough_  
><em> I couldn't live one day without your love<em>

_ When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves_  
><em> Up on a high wire that's ready to break<em>  
><em> When I've had just about all I can take<em>  
><em> Baby, you,<em>  
><em> Baby you save me<em>

_ (Chorus)_


	26. downtown

_**Author's note- Ok guys thanks for your support!**_

_**Odunit thanks for your review it made me smile that you love my writing even if at times its sloppy. And nice to hear I have military brat reading this crazy story.**_

_**On with the show**_

_**Ashleys P.O.V**_

Gosh it's so nice to reminisce with old songs with my friends. It also really nice having Spencer and Glen here with us. We are all just relaxing eating smores and talking it really peaceful and nice. Im really nervous though Im taking Spencer out tomorrow and I really do not know where to take her. I wonder if I should just take her to Melt which is a really nice restaurant but I do not want to overwhelm her on our first date. She is so sweet I do not want to hurt her or disappoint her.

I look over at Spencer and she is laughing at some story Tony told her and the way her hair is thrown back is just so perfect.

"Your drooling butt head." Lana says as she comes up behind me.

"Do you blame me I mean look at her she is just so perfect and I am so not. I am terrified to let her down or hurt her Lana. She is so amazing and it seems like all of you guys love her."

"Ash do not push things with her just let things come to you guys naturally and you will be fine. I mean we can all see the connect you guys have so just let things work out how they want to and you guys will be great I swear." Lana says with such enthusiasm that I know things will work out.

"So do you guys always bust out in to songs like high school musical or do you just have a song for everything?" Spencer asked.

When she said that I turned to Lana who had the same horrified look on her face that I did. I can't believe she just compared us badasses with a teeny bobber Disney channel movie.

"I can't believe you compared us to Disney stars there spence. We drink and party unlike them who fall in love break up and dance around like crazy." Lana says.

"Um hey L I think you just admitted to us that you watch Disney movies cause you knew an awful a lot about a movie you never saw." Ace says.

At that Lana turns bright red and we all start laughing our asses off.

Just then Lana starts singing.

_Well, all the parties on the streets are talking,_  
><em>Store front mannequins sleeping in lights.<em>  
><em>We used to smoke while we were jaywalking<em>  
><em>Like it was your birthday every other Saturday night.<em>  
><em>Knew the bands so we never paid our cover.<em>  
><em>Wrote our names on the bathroom tiles.<em>  
><em>We never dressed to impress all the others,<em>  
><em>They would let us in on a laid back kind of <span>style<span>._  
><em>But boy you know it's been a while.<em>

_And I don't know why you don't take me downtown_  
><em>Like you got anywhere better to be.<em>  
><em>Talk it up and give me the go round round like a good time tease.<em>  
><em>I'm only countin' on your cancellation,<em>  
><em>When I should be countin' on you at my door.<em>  
><em>Did you forget about how we went around,<em>  
><em>I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore.<em>  
><em>Oh, anymore.<em>

_I got some platforms sitting in the corner._  
><em>They wanna stroll on a city sidewalk.<em>  
><em>I got a <span>dress<span> that'll show a little uhh uh_  
><em>But you ain't getting uh oh if you don't come pick me up (damn),<em>  
><em>Show me off (wow), you might be tired but I'm not!<em>

_And I don't know why you don't take me downtown_  
><em>Like you got anywhere better to be.<em>  
><em>Talk it up and give me the go round round like a good time tease.<em>  
><em>I'm only countin' on your cancellation,<em>  
><em>When I should be countin' on you at my door.<em>  
><em>Did you forget about how we went around,<em>  
><em>I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore.<em>

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown_  
><em>Like you got anywhere better to be.<em>  
><em>Talk it up and give me the go round round like a good time tease.<em>  
><em>I'm only countin' on your cancellation,<em>  
><em>When I should be countin' on you at my door.<em>  
><em>Did you forget about how we went around,<em>  
><em>I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore.<em>  
><em>(Oh, anymore)<em>  
><em>Yeah, don't know why you don't take me downtown,<em>  
><em>I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore.<em>  
><em>I just don't get it.<em>

"Oh Lana that song is so suiting for you. Since we do not take you anywhere any more." I say with a smile.

She just gives me the middle finger and says she is going to bed. With that everyone heads in but me and Spencer.

"So tomorrow...what time would you like to meet me at the front door?" Spencer says with this head tilt that could make your heart melt.

"Um be ready at 5 and we will head out to dinner. Dress kinda fancy but not to fancy." I say smiling back at her.

"Ok well then we better get to bed so we can get to the date faster huh. And Ash thanks for finally asking me out I thought you were never going to do it." She says as she walks away.

I just shake my head and shut and lock the door behind me. Tomorrow seems to be a promising day for me.

**_Spencer's p.o.v_**

So today is the day of mine and Ashley's date and I can not wait. She seems like the romantic type of person but it seems like I may have to drag it out of her.

"Knock knock. You decent sis?" Glen asked from behind my door.

"Ya I'm good come on in Glen"

"So you ready for your big date with Ashley?" He asks.

"Ya im ready just a little nervous I guess. But I know she won't intentionally hurt me."

"Spence when it comes to matters of the heart I really can not give you much advice. I mean my track record sucks right now. I mean my last relationship ended because she couldn't handle the army life but yet she went on to marry a marine. But just let it come naturally with you two because what you two seem to have is really real."

I just nod at him because what he said was true. He gets up and hugs me then hobbles out of the room. Its times like this that I forget that he is injured. He had been my protector my whole life so it is strange seeing him so vulnerable.

I finish getting ready and look at the time and see that I should head down stairs to meet Ashley so we can head out.

As I walk down the stairs I am in complete aw she looks like a complete goddess.

"Hi" she says in a husky voice that can make an iceburg melt.

"Hi to you too"

"We should head out I want to get you back before curfew" She says with a wink.

I just laugh and we head out to what should be an amazing night.


	27. date night

_**Author's note- Hey guys thank u so much for your continued support. odunit I knew it was you reviewing before I even read it and it made my day honestly. So here is the date chapter and this is coming from a real experience.**_

_**Ashleys p.o.v**_

We arrive in the restaurant and get seated immediately which is the good thing about being thee Ashley Davies. I get all of the perks every where we go and I really hope it does not scare away spencer because she is to good to lose. I mean she is sitting across from me looking like an angel and all I want to do is lean over and kiss her but that may be just a little to forward. As im staring at her she is doing this head tilt and staring at me intently. I see her lips moving but I honestly did not catch a word of what she just said to me.

"Huh what did you say?" I say looking at her. She just gives me this heart melting smile.

"I was saying this restaurant is very nice thank you for bringing me here. I like the décor even the weird little cactuses things behind your head." She said

I go to turn around and my hair gets caught in the cactus.

"Ow god damn it stupid cactus wont let go of me long enough to let me look at it." I say while cringing.

"Ok let me me help you." She gets up and comes over and in one fail swoop realizes my hair from the evil cactus.

"Thanks spence." She just gives me a smile because the waitress comes over to take our orders. We order our meals and enjoyed talking.

"So spence why film making?" I ask

"That's like asking you why music. Film making is my passion it makes me happy. I actually have an offer that I took before you got hurt that I have a meeting for tomorrow. Its with a famous tv producer named Angela Robinson."

"Wow she is amazing I can't wait to see what that is about did they give you any idea of what it has to do with?" I ask sincerely interested.

"No but that is what the meeting is for. It took me a while to say yes to the film but I made some time and it seemed like a good investment. But now it seems im really overbooked so my assistant Brittany is going to have to shoot some of your pictures and videos." She says looking down at her food that just arrived.

"Hey don't worry about us we are big kids and we are use to having to work in non ideal situations but that is just us." I say smiling.

Conversation halted while we ate because the food was just to good to stop eating. I knew she would love this food so I am glad I brought her here.

When the check came she tried to grab it from me but I smacked her hand away.

"Now what kind of date would I be if I invited you out and then made you pay for the meal as well?" I say with a sly smirk.

She just shakes her head at me. I grab her hand and lead her towards the door.

"Would you like to walk with me on the beach or would you like to end this date and head home?" I ask

"A walk on the beach sounds amazing right now because I'm sure I do not want this date to end." She says with a head tilt.

I just nod and keep hold of her hand and we walk along the beach just chatting about everything. We come to a log that we decide to take a seat on.

"So how about your family spence you guys seem really close?" I ask

"Ya me and my brothers are very close but it was not always like that. When we lived in Ohio I was only close to Clay but when we moved out here we all grew close. It took me and Glen forever to get along but I guess that is what happens when you are the baby of the family and the only girl." She says to me.

"Ya I guess I understand I mean you met my mother me and her will never see eye to eye since she hated my dad. But my dad was my best friend until he died. When he died I met my half sister who now happens to be your sister in law lol. It took me years to open up to Kyla but once we got close we were impossible to separate. We really are sisters but at first I was so mad that my dad had another kid that I never knew about. And I do not know why I am telling you all of this on the first date." I blush and look away.

"Hey now do not look away from me with those beautiful eyes." She puts her hand under my chin and lifts up face. As she does this she licks her lips and I know she wants to kiss me and my heart is telling me to go for it.

"Spence I really want to kiss you right now but I am afraid that if I do I will never want to stop." I say in a weak voice.

"Then why don't you just kiss me and never stop then." As she says this she pulls me in for a soft kiss.

The kiss goes on and I find myself wanting more for her but I do not want to rush this at all so I pull away.

"Ok spence as much as I would love to kiss you for the rest of my life but I do not want to rush this in any way shape or form. So with that being said why don't we get home to the wolves and make sure they didn't burn down my house."

She starts laughing as we walk to my car. All in all I think this date was amazing I really hope she enjoyed herself to.

**_An-So yes I did get my hair caught in a cactus and to this day I will never live it down when I go to that restaurant._**

**_Songs used are not mine they were_**

**_pink-just give me a reason_**

**_Boys like girls-be your everything_**

**_Kenny Chesney-save me_**

**_and Lady Antebellum- downtown_**

**_Also south of nowhere isn't mine or it would still be on._**


	28. whats left of me

_**So once again thank you all for your great reviews they are keeping me going at this point. Odunit keep your amazing reviews coming :-)**_

_**Song used in this chapter is left of me by Nick Lachey. This chapter is going to be a lot of information about the crew and glen.**_

_**Lana's p.o.v**_

So while our girls are out and about doing god knows what we are all sitting about and talking.

"So Glen tell us more about you? We only know you got shot but our friend saved you." I said smiling at him.

"Well not much to tell. I joined the army out of high school cause I blew out my knee amd couldn't play basketball anymore. Once I joined I guess I just never wanted to leabe. Those people are like my family so I just always want to be there with them."

"Well that's boring there has to be some skeletons in you closet some where. I mean come on you have one hot gay sister so you have to have something up your sleeve."

"Well I mean I don't really have an exciting life. I mean my family is really the most exciting thing about me. I mean they are my everything and they seen me through some bad break ups but I also seen them through theres. I mean I remember the worst was this chick Spencer dated. Her name was Kelly and I remember she did not want to let Spencer go but finally I intervened and got Kelly to get a clue and she left. She did send her brothers after me once when I was a senior but they did not know I had very big strong friends." He said with a laugh.

"Wow you guys have drama all around you it must come with that non existent Carlin charm your always talking about."

Just then they heard some weird noises coming from the bushes so all of the crew and glen turned there heads to the side.

"You know Carlin you think that you got rid of me but I have been around. I tried to get you shot and blown up but every time that damn girl took your place. But now I realize I need her to be gone to to get MY SPENCER back. She will always be mine and you will not stand in my way."

Just then 4 thugs came out of the bushes as well as a skinny red head who looks like she has been on drugs longer than she has been alive.

"So carlin we are going to do this the easy way. I want you and all of your little friends to turn around and get on the ground hands on your head."

They all do what she asks because her and her thugs are all loaded with guns that could probably kill me so of course im going to listen. I wonder where Spencer and Ashley are and I hope to god they get here soon.

**_Spencer's p.o.v_**

This date has by far been the best one I have ever been on. We are walking down the beach near Ashley's house eating ice cream and talking.

"Today was so great Spencer. I honestly never thought we would get here because it seemed like we had obstacles in our way the hole time." Ashley said looking at me.

"Ya I know it seems like the world wanted to work against us but its ok now because we are together now and nothing will stand in our way." I say grabbing her hand and stealing my first kiss from those soft lips.

I just look up in her eyes and see she was very happy I made the first move to kiss her because she was to scared to. I was just sick of waiting.

We get in the car and all the sudden Im filled with Ashley's voice surrounding me.

_Watched my life pass me by  
>In the rearview mirror<br>Pictures frozen in time  
>Are becoming clearer<em>

_I don't wanna waste another day_  
><em>Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes, Yeah<em>

_'Cause I want you, and I feel you_  
><em>Crawling underneath my skin<em>  
><em>Like a hunger, like a burning<em>  
><em>To find a place I've never been<em>

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_  
><em>I'm half the man I thought I would be<em>  
><em>But you can have, what's left of me<em>

_I've been dying inside, little by little_  
><em>Nowhere to go I'm going outta my mind<em>  
><em>In endless circles<em>

_Running from myself until_  
><em>You gave me a reason for standing<em>  
><em>Sti-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ill<em>

_And I want you, and I feel you_  
><em>Crawling underneath my skin<em>  
><em>Like a hunger, like a burning<em>  
><em>To find the place I've never been<em>

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_  
><em>I'm half the man I thought I would be<em>  
><em>But you can have, what's left of me<em>

_Falling faster barely breathing_  
><em>Give me something to believe in<em>  
><em>Tell me it's not all in my head<em>

_Take what's left, of this woman_  
><em>Make me whole, once again<em>

_'Cause I want you, and I feel you_  
><em>Crawling underneath my skin<em>  
><em>A hunger, like a burning<em>  
><em>To find the place I've never been<em>

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_  
><em>I'm half the man I thought I would be<em>  
><em>You can have, all that's left<em>  
><em>Yeah-Yeah-Yeah, what's left of me<em>

_Oh-Ho-Oh, Oh-Ho-Oh-Oh-Oh_

_I've been dying inside you see (Inside you see)_  
><em>I'm going outta my mind (Outta my mind)<em>  
><em>Outta my mind (Outta my mind)<em>  
><em>I'm just running in circles all the time<em>

_Will you take what's left?_  
><em>Will you take what's left?<em>  
><em>Will you take what's left? (Of me)<em>  
><em>I'm just running in circles in my mind<em>

_Will you take what's left?_  
><em>Will you take what's left?<em>  
><em>Will you take what's left? (Of me)<em>  
><em>Take what's left of me<em>

We pull up to the house and I see the lights on out back so we know the crew is out back.

"Spence before we go inside I had a lot of fun and I really want to get to know you more and maybe become more than just friends some day down the line." She says while blushing.

"Ash we are already so much more than friends and we always will be but lets get inside so they do not think we are doing it."

As we are walking in we notice the house is really quiet so we walk to the back door and the next thing I know the world is black.


	29. fighter

Author's note- Here you go guys I hope you enjoy. Hey coachkimm where are you?

_**Spencer's p.o.v**_

Why is my head pounding and why is it so dark? Did I trip at the end of my date cause that would be really shitty.

"So my love you thought by getting married to a man it would make me run away. Well your wrong. I have been watching you and my brothers have been keeping an eye on that women and your brother. She thinks she can have you but she ill have to go through me which isn't happening since she trapped with her little friends."

Just then Kelly steps out of the shadows to show Spencer just what kind of damage her leaving her did.

"Kelly what happened to you? The person I knew could never even hurt a fly and that's the only real reason I dated you. You had a heart of gold and you gave so much but Kelly you know we never had that spark together so why cant you just let that go?" I ask

Kelly walks over to Spencer and just slaps her in the face and walks out of the room.

**_Ashley's p.o.v_**

I swear these Carlin's are going to get me killed first I take a bullet for Glen then I get hit upside the head with a gun for Spencer. Speaking of where is she. I look around and I see the whole crew including glen tied to chairs with their eyes closed. I look closer at Glen and he is bleeding from his head and his lip. These stupid guys must have hit him.

"Where's blondies little bitch!"

Some fiery red head said as she stormed out of my house. They must be keeping spencer in there. Just then she approaches me and I know what is coming next so I brace myself.

I feel a fist connect with my face then a kick the gut and I know I cant take very many more of those or my ribs are going to give in.

"You dumb chick stay away from my girl. You do not know anything about her so why bother her with your pathetic excuse for caring. She will never give you her whole heart because she cant because she is a heartless bitch. Do not let that nice smile fool you Ms. Davies because that women will just leave you like she left me... in pieces."

I look over and Glen and I see him reaching for his boot for what I don't really know. I look to Lana and she is smiling...why would she be smiling at a time like this I do not really know but that crazy girl is.

I turn to the thugs and I see them talking to their leader who is saying something about me and glen and the guys just smile. Next thing I know she is walking back into the house to do god knows what to Spencer. I turn to look at the thugs and I get hit in the face with the butt of a gun and the next thing I know I am being lefted and carried towards the pools house.

"Finally we get to show this bitch how a man actually feels cause what ever guy screwed her really messed her up and didn't do it right." Goon number one say while looking at me like im a piece of meat.

" Lets get her undressed an have some fun with her before Kelly comes and has her turn and then gets rid of her." Goon number two says.

Just then im being lifted and thrown to the floor and everything goes black again...

_**Spencers p.o.v**_

Wow I cant believe this is happening to me. I never ment to hurt Kelly but she is so damn crazy I don't think I could have ever stayed with her. I hope Ashley and the crew are ok they have had me in this house the whole time and the only peep I heard from outside was Ashley screaming but then I heard silence. God I hope they don't hurt her she has been through so much and we just got her back.

"Stop worrying about that little bitch my boys are straightening her out for you." Kelly says with a laugh

"Kelly don't hurt them they have nothing to do with me and you. They weren't around when we were together so do not hurt them. Just let them go and you can have me" I say looking up at her.

_After all that you put me through,_  
><em> You think I'd despise you,<em>  
><em> But in the end I wanna thank you,<em>  
><em> 'Cause you've made me that much stronger<em>

Just then we hear some gun shots and Kelly springs to towards the door. I try to get out of my ropes but I know there is no hope.

_ Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_  
><em> Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up<em>  
><em> 'Cause I've had enough<em>  
><em> You were there by my side, always down for the ride<em>  
><em> But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame<em>

Kelly comes back from the door and unties my legs and drags me towards the door.

_ After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_  
><em> But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong<em>  
><em> 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know<em>  
><em> Just how capable I am to pull through<em>  
><em> So I wanna say thank you<em>  
><em> 'Cause it<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em> Makes me that much stronger<em>  
><em> Makes me work a little bit harder<em>  
><em> It makes me that much wiser<em>  
><em> So thanks for making me a fighter<em>  
><em> Made me learn a little bit faster<em>  
><em> Made my skin a little bit thicker<em>  
><em> Makes me that much smarter<em>  
><em> So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_ Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_  
><em> Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game<em>  
><em> I heard you're going round playing the victim now<em>  
><em> But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame<em>  
><em> 'Cause you dug your own grave<em>  
><em> After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me<em>  
><em> But that won't work anymore, no more,<em>  
><em> It's over<em>  
><em> 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture<em>  
><em> I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down<em>  
><em> So I wanna say thank you<em>  
><em> 'Cause it<em>

_[Chorus]_

_ How could this man I thought I knew_  
><em> Turn out to be unjust so cruel<em>  
><em> Could only see the good in you<em>  
><em> Pretend not to see the truth<em>  
><em> You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself<em>  
><em> Through living in denial<em>  
><em> But in the end you'll see<em>  
><em> YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME<em>

_ I am a fighter and I_  
><em> I ain't gonna stop<em>  
><em> There is no turning back<em>  
><em> I've had enough<em>

_[Chorus]_

_ You thought I would forget_  
><em> But I remembered<em>  
><em> 'Cause I remembered<em>  
><em> I remembered<em>  
><em> You thought I would forget<em>  
><em> I remembered<em>  
><em> 'Cause I remembered<em>  
><em> I remembered<em>

_[Chorus]_

She drags me to the car and I hear shouting from behind me and I know it is Ashley and I am worried of what Kelly will do. Just then I see her pull out a gun and point it towards Ashley and my instincts just kick in...


	30. wish you were here

_**Authors note- hey guys enjoy your chapters this story only has one chapter then its will be done. Once its done im going to focus on my other story and maybe ill start a new one but that will take some persuading with reviews!**_

_**Ashleys p.o.v**_

When the thugs threw me to the ground they started to undress me and I knew I just had to go to a happy place because there was nothing I could do about it. I don't have any weapons on me so I know I cant really fight these guys off. They have my hands tied behind my back and they have been hitting me repeatedly in the ribs which makes it hard for me to move to even try to get away from them.

Just as goon number one goes to take his pants off the door comes swinging open and glen and the crew come rushing in and tackle the goons. Lana comes to my side and undoes the ropes around my hands.

"Go get your girl now the cops are on their way and I know these guys are gonna start to open fire any second just watch out for the guy on the roof he has been watching us all day and I don't like the way he has been itching to fire his gun." Lana says looking about the back yard.

I start running towards the house and when I turn back I hear the sound of a gun being shot and I see lana hit the ground. I start to run back towards her but I see the police running from the back and see them shoot down the man on the roof. So I continue my search through the house for Spencer.

I get to the front door and I see Kelly dragging spencer to the car and I notice something shiny in her hands and I know this fight is not going to be very easy.

"Let go of her now the police are here and they are going to put you where you belong." I yell

Kelly turns and laughs very loudly at me and turns and slams spencer's head against her car.

"Little bitch I should have shot you along time ago but those damn boys wanted you to be kept around so they could use you as a piece of meat. God why do I listen to boys when all they do is mess things up."

Just then the cops come out of the house and are shouting at Kelly to put the gun down but instead she lifts it and aims at me.

I notice spencer stating to stir and Im silently telling her with my eyes to stay the hell on the ground because the last thing I want is for her to be a hero. Just then Kelly points the gun a shoots but Spencer jumps in front of the bullet...Omg Spencer just took a bullet for me. Why would she do that. Is she nuts?

Just then I rush over to Spencer and the cops take down Kelly. I vaguely hear Kelly screaming that she will get me and Spencer. I dont really hear her because I am so worried about Spencer. She cant die we just figured us out and I know we can make this last.

"Spencer if you can hear me I need you to hang on for me baby. We just had our first date you can not leave me before we have our 60th date. You mean so much to me so please wake up." I say as I start crying.

Just then the paramedics come rushing over to Spencer so I step back and keep crying she is all I have besides the crew... OMG lana I hope she is ok. As I turn to run and go check on her I see her being wheeled out on a gurney and she gives me a thumbs up to show me she will be just fine. I breathe a sigh of relief to know at least my sister will make it through this crazy day.

I see the boys walking out with paramedics helping them to ambulances and they all smile at me and tell me they are ok and that I really need to worry about myself and my girl.

Just then a paramedic comes over to me and starts talking to me about my injuries. I only hear noise because Im so worried about Spencer.  
>Im being put in the back of an ambulance and being taken to the hospital...can this day get any worse.<p>

_**Aces p.o.v-**_

Stupid Lana getting hurt I swear to god that girl can't stay out of harms way she is just like ashley always trying to be the hero or something. Why do they not realize that they have people who truely love them. I wish I could make them realize just how much we care for them because then just maybe they would keep themselves out of harms way. But with Ashley I know that is never going to happen because protecting people is what she loves to do and is what she will always do until it kills her. But lana she never does stupid stuff to get hurt unless it is because of ashley and there is alcohol involved.

I hate hopsitals because they are so dark and gloomy I really hope Lana and Spencer make it through this. I know Ash got hurt but she is like a fucking tank and can take anything life throws at her. We have seen that being proven time and time again. I know once her stiches and shit heal she will be back to kicking ass and taking names but the other girls are not built like her. They are fragile and are the yin to our yang. Im not sure Ash realizes just how perfect her and spencer are for each other. When they are around each other the whole world just seems a little bit brighter.

_**Ashleys p.o.v  
><strong>_

OK dad if your up there looking after me I need you need to look after Spence and Lana this is my family I need them to make it through all this please.

_I can be tough, I can be strong_

_ But with you, it's not like that at all_  
><em> There's a girl that gives a shit<em>  
><em> Behind this wall, you just walk through it<em>

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_  
><em> You left them running though my head<em>  
><em> You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em> But right now I wish you were here<em>

_All those crazy things we did_  
><em> Didn't think about it, just went with it<em>  
><em> You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em> But right now I wish you were here<em>

_Damn, damn, damn_  
><em> What I'd do to have you here, here, here<em>  
><em> I wish you were here<em>  
><em> Damn, damn, damn<em>  
><em> What I'd do to have you near, near, near<em>  
><em> I wish you were here<em>

Dad, Im still your little girl you remember the time we went to the pier and jumped in the freezing cold water just to have fun. God I wish we could go back to those days.

_I love the way you are_  
><em> It's who I am, don't have to try hard<em>  
><em> We always say, say it like it is<em>  
><em> And the truth is that I really miss<em>

_All those crazy things you said_  
><em> You left them running though my head<em>  
><em> You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em> But right now I wish you were here<em>

_All those crazy things we did_  
><em> Didn't think about it, just went with it<em>  
><em> You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em> But right now I wish you were here<em>

_Damn, damn, damn_  
><em> What I'd do to have you here, here, here<em>  
><em> I wish you were here<em>  
><em> Damn, damn, damn<em>  
><em> What I'd do to have you near, near, near<em>  
><em> I wish you were here<em>

Lana please be strong your my sister my life my savior please be strong for me.

_No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know_  
><em> That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh<em>  
><em> No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know<em>  
><em> That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go<em>  
><em> Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go<em>  
><em> Let go, let go, let go<em>

_Damn, damn, damn_  
><em> What I'd do to have you here, here, here<em>  
><em> I wish you were here<em>  
><em> Damn, damn, damn<em>  
><em> What I'd do to have you near, near, near<em>  
><em> I wish you were here<em>

_Damn, damn, damn_  
><em> What I'd do to have you here, here, here<em>  
><em> I wish you were here<em>  
><em> Damn, damn, damn<em>  
><em> What I'd do to have you near, near, near<em>  
><em> I wish you were here<em>

Spence we have so much left to fight for I just found you and you complete me. We have been through more in these few months then most couples go through in there whole life so please fight for us.

**_Glens _**

I wonder where ashley went to. So i get up to go find here and I find her on the ground looking broken and crying...


	31. the end

_**Glen's p.o.v**_

I slowly approach Ashley cause I dont want to scare her or mess up her thought process.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask cautiously

She looks up at me and I see how blood shot her eyes look and know she has been crying for awhile.

"Ya I'm just so worried about your sister and Lana. Lana is so strong on the outside but on the inside I know she is really broken and afraid. Spencer is so strong but I don't know were that bullet hit her."

I look at her and realize she has never been on this side of the hospital before. She is usually the one who is getting hurt but now she is the one waiting to hear on her loved ones.

"Ashley these girls will fight to no end because they know they have people who love them waiting on this side for them. So just keep your head up because I know they will be ok." I said with a smile

She looks up at me and smiles. So I reach down to her and grab her hand to help pull her up. I must have pulled to fast because she crys out in pain.

"Omg i forgot about your ribs I am so sorry. What did the doctor say about them?" I ask while helping her stand up.

"Ugh just 3 broken ribs and a few stitches I am alright for once. Now we just got to wait to hear about the others."

I just nod my head and we start walking to the waiting room to go sit with the others. As we approach them a doctor comes out the door and walks towards our group.

"Ok are you guys here for Spencer Carlin and Lana Smith?" The doctor asks us.

"Yes Im Glen Carlin Spencer's brother and this is Lana's family." I say with out hesitation cause I know how doctors work if you are not family they will not give you and information and since Lana has no family these guys are all she has.

"Ok well Lana is fine the bullet just went through and threw so she will be fine it hit her right below her rib cage. She will just need to be on bed rest for the next few days.

We all nod blankly at him

"What about my sister?" I ask

"We should really talk privately Mr. Carlin" The doctor says.

"What ever you have to say to me about my sister you can say to them because they are her family to even if we are not blood related" I say with a small smile.

I see the doctor look down and then he brings his eyes to the group who are all waiting for him to say something anything about Spencer and her condition. I see Ashley next to me holding her breathe and I fear that if this doctor does not speak soon she is going to pass out.

"OK well Ms. Carlin has suffered a pretty bad blow to the head that has caused her a moderate concussion but she will bounce back from that, however the gun shot is a hole other situation. It hit her heart and lungs so Im really concerned. She also has 2 broken ribs which is causing her to have trouble breathing but we have her on oxygen and she seems to be stable but her condition is labeled as critical." The doctor says with his head down.

I look around at everyone and the seem to be stunned and relieved. I look at ashley and she just looks torn.

"When can we see her?" I find my voice to ask.

"Um you guys can see her one at a time until visiting hours are over." He says. He then apologizes and leaves us.

After a few moments of silence Ace finally speaks.

"Why doesn't Glen go see spencer and Ashley you need to go see Lana she will make you feel at home and safe."

Me and Ashlye just nod and get up and head down the hallway to the girls rooms. Its nice that they put them both in the same area so they are easy to visit for us. As we approach the rooms I reach out and grab Ashley's hand and give it a small squeeze to tell her I am here for her even though I know it is not enough to set her crazy brain.

I enter my sister's room and I see her hooked up to all these machines and I know how she must have felt when I was in the hospital. She just looks so broken and scared and I wish I could just take all of this away from her because she is my baby sister. I hope the family gets here soon because I know they will know what to do in this situation.

"Spence I know you can hear me in there I really need you to wake up baby sis and fight all of this. You can not leave me in this world with no one to pick on. Clay is no fun to pick on with out you and Adam is just so busy trying to start his life with Kyla that he has no time to paint the town red with the likes of me. You cant leave me with them baby sis you just cant."

_**Ashleys p.o.v**_

"Hey butt head don't ever scare me like that" I said to Lana once I was fully in her room.

She looked up at me and gave me the finger.

"Hows Spencer?" She asks in a low voice.

I Just look down and start to ramble all about how spencer cant leave me and how its all my fault.

Lana finally get me calm and tells me it will all be ok because spencer is a fighter. After I relax I hear a knock at the door and I know its Ace so I step over to the door and let him in. He comes in shyly and I know he is about to tell her everything.

He walks over to lana and looks her in the eyes and kisses her with all his might. Once they break apart I see a smile on lana's face and hear her say its about time. I start to laugh and walk out the room. I hesitate as I reach spencers door but I just decide to go in. Once inside I see all the machines and I almost break down but glen rushes to me and hugs me.

Once I calm down he sits me in the chair and he leaves.

_**Spencer's p.o.v (In coma)**_

_What is this place I just dont understand why its so white and clean.  
><em>

_"This is limbo my dear. You have had a terrible accident down there"._

_I look around and when I dont see anyone I start to get scared that some one is watching me._

_"Who are you and show yourself to me now" I yell to the clouds._

_Just then a man walks out that I dont recognize._

_"Dont be scared dear Im here to show you the back to your love. She needs you and so does your family. Its not your time to be here but first we have to clear the path to them." He says with a smile._

_That smile looks familiar but I just cant put my finger on it just yet._

_"Spencer just make sure you listen to her song"._

_Just then a voice floods into the air._

_**I need you right here, by my side**_  
><em><strong> You're everything I'm not in my life.<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're indestructible, we are untouchable<strong>_  
><em><strong> Nothing can take us down tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong> You are so beautiful<strong>__**, it should be criminal**_

_** That you could be mine.**_

_** And we will make it out alive**_  
><em><strong> I'll promise you this love will never die!<strong>_

_** No matter what, I got your back**_  
><em><strong> I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that<strong>_  
><em><strong> I swear to God that in the bitter end<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're gonna be the last ones standing<strong>_

_Who is singing thi_s song and why do they sound so hurt.

_"Her name is Ashley and she is singing for you spencer. And to answer your next question yes I can read your thoughts." He laughs a little at the end of this sentence._

_** So believe me when I say, you're the one**_  
><em><strong> They'll never forgive us for the things we've done<strong>_

_** And we will make it out alive**_  
><em><strong> I'll promise you this love will never die!<strong>_

_** No matter what, I got your back**_  
><em><strong> I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that<strong>_  
><em><strong> I swear to God that in the bitter end<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're gonna be the last ones standing<strong>_  
><em><strong> We'll never fall, we'll never fade<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'll promise you forever and my soul today<strong>_  
><em><strong> No matter what until the bitter end<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're gonna be the last ones standing<strong>_

_"She sounds so hurt and sad but at the same time she is trying to show you she truely needs you in her life spencer. She is the way to clear your path back to your family." He says to me. _

_"How do you know so much about her and me for that matter?"_

_He just smiles and his nose crinkles just like ashleys..._

_** And everybody said that we would never last,**_  
><em><strong> And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back<strong>_  
><em><strong> It doesn't matter what we do or what we say<strong>_  
><em><strong> 'Cause nothing matters anyway!<strong>_

_** No matter what, I got your back**_  
><em><strong> I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that<strong>_  
><em><strong> I swear to God that in the bitter end<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're gonna be the last ones standing<strong>_  
><em><strong> We'll never fall (We'll never fall)<strong>_  
><em><strong> We'll never fade (We'll never fade)<strong>_  
><em><strong> No matter what until the bitter end<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're gonna be the last ones standing<strong>_

_"Goodbye Spencer tell Ashley her dad loves her and will always be here to protect her." He smiles and as I process what he says the world goes white.  
><em>

Wow this room is so bright... I open my eyes and I see Ashley sitting next to me holding my hand. She has her head down and she looks so beautiful. Since I have a tube down my throat I know I cant talk to her so I squeeze her hand to get her attention and when she looks up at me I try to give her a smile but i know that didnt come across well.

So she runs out of the room and grabs a nurse who gets the doctor to remove the tube from my throat.

"Ok Ms. Carlin you need to take it easy with talking so we are going to keep you on this oxygen mask until we can get you down to ex rays to check your lungs." The doctor says and leaves.

"Ash I heard your song..." I start coughing so she hands me my water.

"Spence we dont need to talk right now we can talk later." She says with a smile.

"No I need to say this...I love you."

At first I didnt think she heard me because she didnt say anything. I started to feel like I should not have woken up from that land that I was in.

"I love you to spence I really do. I was praying to my dad to look after you and bring you back and he did. Im so thankful."

"Ash he told me to turn around and come to you because its not my time to leave you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask looking her in the eyes.

She smiles at me and says "Yes"...

_**Authors note-OK guys I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for all of your follows and reviews on this story it has been fun to write and I know at times it seemed like I would never finish it but I did and I am happy to say it has been fun. So until I write again thanks guys and Ill see you all soon.**_


End file.
